The Eighth Mermaid Holder of the Red Pearl
by oOMoonlightMelodyOo
Summary: The sea world has been saved but new adventure unfolds. Join Luchia and friends as they meet the newest edition to the team! The eight mermaid princess, holder of the red pearl. T for precautions Currentally being re-edited and temporarily on Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

"Yes we've finally gathered all seven mermaid princesses and we saved the sea world!" shouted Luchia. Little did she know though in another part of the sea lived the eighth mermaid princess. She had a beautiful red tail and light red shell top. She also had ruby red eyes but unlike most mermaids her hair was black with red streaks in it.

"Hikari it's time for you to go!" Cried a red mermaid with long flowing red hair.

"Okay mom!" I shouted

Hi my names Hikari. I've just turned fifteen and will be making my trip to the human world to find the seven mermaid princesses. They don't know this but there are actually more mermaid Princesses and I've been chosen by Aqua Regina to tell them the news but first, I need to find them.

"Hikari be careful the human world is very different and therefore will be very dangerous!" My mom lectures me for the millionth time.

"Okay mom bye. Come on Kasumi!" I yell to my dolphin friend.

I then take my necklace and hold in front of me and yell "O-PUNSESAMI!!"

a vortex appears and then a portal forms and me and Kasumi leap through it right before it closes. Then I start my journey up to the surface world. The reason this is so difficult is the other mermaid kingdoms is you have to go through a portal to get to the regular seven oceans. I'll explain this a lot better when I get all the mermaid princesses together.

Soon we make to the surface. As planned it's night time. I swim close to shore and use my red shell pendant to transform into a human. My red tail turns to a pair of human legs. My eyes turn dark brown and my long hair shrinks so it's just a little bit past my shoulders. My streaks disappear but my hair remains black and don't worry I'm not naked, when I'm done with my transformation a cute strapless red dress appears.

"Now to start my mission! Bye Kasumi have a safe trip home!" I yell.

"Bye Princess Hikari see you soon!" She says before she jumps and disappears from the surface and makes her long trip home.

"Okay now to start looking. . . AHHHH I FORGOT WHERE TO LOOK!! Oh wait a minute now I remember pearl bath. . . NOW IF ONLY I KNEW WHERE THE HECK THAT WAS!!" I scream.

As you probably noticed I'm a bit of a klutz.

"Maybe I can help?" Someone says from behind me.

I turn around to see a boy about a few years older then me. He had shoulder length blue hair and matching blue eyes.

'Hmm. . . He looks familiar.' I think to myself "Yeah you can do you by any chance know where pearl baths is?" I ask.

"I'll show you if you'll go on a date with me." He replies.

"WHA!!" I scream and begin to grow red in the face "Dream on!" I yell as I storm away mumbling curses under my breathe.

"Where have I seen that girl before?" The guy ask himself "Oh well she's really cute." The guy says and then disappears into the night.

**_End of Chapter One_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

"Man that jerk even thinking about asking me out! You know this is one of the many reasons why I hate guys- ah here we go." I say realizing my feet have just led me to a building with a big sign that says pearl bath.

"Good the lights are still on." I say as I begin to walk in and nearly fall over when an old lady appears infront of me before I can even take a step.

"I've been expecting you!" says the old lady, her face only centimeters away from my face.

"Taki get away from our guest!" yells a lady with purple hair "I'm sorry Taki here is actually really harmless she just thinks she can predict the future."

"Thinks?! Thinks?! What do you mean thinks?! I CAN predict the future it's all in the crystal ball!" She says shoving a glass ball in my face.

"No that so called crystal ball is connected to the security camera!" The lady yells.

"Fine but don't blame me when I say the worlds doomed and you do nothing about! It will be your fault and. . . " She continues as she walks away and disappears in a room with a bang of the door that looks like a janitor's closet.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that!" the lady says bowing "We'll give you a free room for the night."

"That would be wonderful." I say. "Um is there a Luchia and Hanon here?" I ask.

"Yes there is. GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!!" She yells.

"Coming!" Comes two voices.

"Whoa!" One yells tripping down the stairs and lands on flat sprawled out on the floor.

"Luchia you're such a klutz." says a girl with short blue hair.

"Oh Hanon shut your mouth!" the blonde one yells.

"Why should I? You're the one who can't sing!" she counters back.

"Why you-" she starts.

"Enough! Both of you we have a guest!" the lady says motioning to me.

"Huh?!" They exclaim and turn to look at me.

"H-hello." I say.

"Hello." They both say.

"Okay maybe I should just get to the point." I say "I know your mermaids."

"EHH?!" the blonde on cries.

"NO WAY!! WE'VE BEEN SUPER CAREFUL NIKORA I SWEAR!!" The blue one yells.

"Girls quiet let her finish." She says.

"As I was saying I know your two of the seven mermaid princesses. I'm also a mermaid princess and Aqua Regina sent me to tell you seven that there are actually more mermaid princesses." I say

"Oh so that's it." Luchia and Hanon say breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well if that's the case how'd you like to live here during your stay? We have an extra room. Of course you'll have to work. . . I'm sorry what's your name?" She asks.

"Oh right my names Hikari and I'm fifteen." I say introducing myself and bowing.

"Well Hikari do you think you can handle it?" Hanon ask.

"Yeah Nikora works people pretty hard." Luchia pointed out.

"What was that?!" Nikora ask with an anime vein and flames in the background.

"N-nothing!" They say.

"Yeah I think I can handle it" I say.

"Good. Now girls get Hikari to school early so she can register for your school tomorrow and yes that means getting up early." Nikora says.

"Okay!" Luchia says.

"Terrific." Hanon says sarcastically not exactly thrilled to have to wake up early.

"Oh by the way what pearl do you have?" Luchia asks.

"Oh I have the red pearl." I say.

**_End of Chapter Two_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The next morning the girls and I leave for school.

"Hey Hikari is that dress all you have?" Hanon asks me seeing me wear the same dress as the night before.

"Uh yeah." I say.

"Okay that means we need to make a serious shopping date one of these days after school!" Hanon announces.

"O-okay." I say and sweat drop.

After we reach the school and register me. I get a uniform they give me a grand tour around the school.

"And this is the gym and the art room and here are the homerooms this is ours by the way and this is . . . The music room." Hanon says with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Huh? Hanon what's the matter? Yohoo Hanon?" I say waving a hand infront of her face.

"This is where her first loves used to work. He left a while ago." Luchia explains.

"Oh." I say looking at my sad friend.

"Hanon!" comes a voice.

"Huh? Oh hi Nagisa!" Hanon says.

"And that would be her boyfriend." Luchia explains.

"Huh who are you?" he asks and turns to me he then notices my necklace. "Oh so you're a mermaid too." he says. "Ow!" he exclaims from a serious clonk in the head from Hanon.

"Nagsisa you dope do go announcing that to the public!" she yells.

"Ow! okay." he says rubbing his head. "Oh by the way my brother's going to be joining the. School. Today. Ulp. H-Hanon s-should I be scared?" he asks cautiously seeing flames in her eyes and a HUGE red aura around her.

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD BE SCARED WE'VE DATING FOR MONTH AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BROTHER!! Oh is he cute Nagisa is he older or younger" she asks her act suddenly changing causing me to sweat drop.

"Uh older. He's seventeen he's going to be a senior." he says.

"Hey little bro don't go running off like that I don't know my way around!" comes a familiar voice.

I spin around

"YOU!!" I yell in fury.

"Huh? Oh you're the cute girl. Well I see you probably found what you were looking for but my offer still stands." he says.

"DREAM ON!!" I yell and storm away with the girls tagging after me.

"Hikari do you know him?" Luchia asks.

"I ran into him yesterday and he said he'd show me where pearl bath was if I agreed to go out on a date with him." I replied.

"But he's hot and a senior" Hanon replies.

"So?! You don't date someone you don't know. He's probably a pervert and only asked me out because I was in a short dress!" I exclaim.

"My boyfriends sort of a pervert-" Luchia begins but is cut of by a guy with red hair coming up and clonking her in the head.

"Who are we talking about?" He asks.

"I was just explaining to Hikari how you can still date someone who's a pervert." she says.

"Who's Hikari?" he asks then his eyes fix on me. "Oh so you're Hikari." he says.

"Yeah nice to meet you." I say bowing.

"How formal. Yo Luchia why can't you be like that?" he asks shifting his gaze.

"Kaito you big meanie!" she says chasing after her now running boyfriend while Hanon and I stay put sweatdropping.

"That'll happen a lot." Hanon tells me.

"Hanon!" comes an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh!? Lina hi!" she says to a now approaching girl with long hair and in a boy's uniform.

"Hanon." she says reaching us. "Who's this?"

"Lina this is Hikari." she says pointing to me.

She gives me a look.

"Hi I'm Hikari. I'm also a mermaid." I whisper.

"Oh I should've noticed your necklace." she says. "Wait I thought we met all the mermaid princesses."

"That's why I'm here, to tell you there are more mermaid princesses out there." I explain.

"How?" She asks.

"Umm I sorta want to tell everyone at once so if we could wait?"

"Oh that's fine." She says "We're actually going to be meeting everyone after school today so you can explain it then." She says.

(A/N all the other mermaids go to other schools and Seira was transferred to there school because the Principal couldn't take her ice cream tantrums anymore.)

"Okay." I say.

After I get the tour school starts. The day goes how most humans would call normal. And before I know it the last bell rings and I'm outta there!  
"Hikari are you ready to meet the rest of the mermaids?" Luchia asks.

"Yep! Oh wait I left something in my locker. Be right back!" I yell over my shoulder.

I go to may locker and get my book and just closed my locker when I guy appeared behind me.

"Hey!" He says.

I quickly spin around to see a guy. Looked like a senior.

"Yes can I help you?" I ask.

"Yeah you can. How bout a date?" he replies.

"Um no thanks-" I was cut off by him slamming me against a wall.

"Now you listen and you listen good! No one says no to me! Got that?!" he says.

"Hey let go of me!" I yell trying to get away.

"Heh not going to happen-" all the sudden he was cut off and lifted away from me.

"Would you kindly mind getting away from my girlfriend?" someone says

I look up and see 'him' holding Mr. Psycho gets some mental help by the back of his shirt.

"Hey who are you calling your girl-" I was cut off with him grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

Once we're outside.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" I scream and snatch my arm back.

"Now is that anyway to treat someone who just saved you?" he asks smirking.

"Well for your information I could've handled it myself and I wouldn't have needed any help from you!" I yell and storm off.

"Looks like I made her mad." he says with a grin as he watches my figure disappear into the distance.

**_End of Chapter Three_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"WHAT?! HE SAVED YOU?! OH MY GOSH HE LIKES YOU!!" Hanon screams.

"NO HE DOESN'T!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I yell.

"I've heard of that boy he's always asking girls out. He's known to get physical. You're lucky that Kenchii got there when he did." Lina says.

"Oh, so his name's Kenchii." I say.

"It's so cute! You guys are gonna make such a cute couple!" Hanon squeals.

"I told you I'm not interested in guys like him!" I say now getting really pissed.

"Well anyway Hikari you should thank him otherwise you could've been hurt really badly." Luchia says.

I was about to say something but I'm interrupted.

"We're here!" came three voices.

We turn and see four girls running towards us.

"LUCHIA BUY ME AN ICE CREAM!!" The smallest one yelled and leaps to Luchia and clings onto her.

'Oh well.' I think. 'I'll thank him tomorrow.'

"Hey who's this?" The small one asks.

"Oh yeah you guys this is Hikari she's the eighth mermaid princess." Luchia says introducing me.

"Oh! Nice to meet you I'm-" the purple haired one starts to say but I interrupt.

"Oh I know who you all are." I say.

"You do?" They ask.

"Yup! Karen of the purple pearl, Noel of the deep blue pearl, Coco of the yellow pearl and little Seira of the orange pearl." I say.

"Wait I've heard of you!" Karen says "You're known as the moonlight melody."

"Actually it's a family thing but yeah." I say.

"Huh? Who's that?" Seira asks.

"I'll explain later." I say.

"So now that we've all meet why don't you tell us about why you came." Lina says.

"Right!" I say.

A few minutes later after Seira got her ice cream they all sat down and listened to what I had to say.

"So there are actually many other mermaid but they don't live in the seven oceans." I explain.

"But why don't they live anywhere near the main oceans?" Noel asks.

"It's because there are so many." I reply.

"But why are we the main mermaids." Karen asks.

"Because of your pearl colors." I say. "One time when we were very little all of us mermaids met. At that point our pearls didn't have a specific color. The color kept changing. But when we turned one the true colors were given out. And that when Aqua Regina chose who went where." I explain.

"But how did they decide that?" Coco asked.

I was about to answer when out in the ocean two people appear in the ocean. A tall red haired girl and a short blue haired one.

"Mermaid princesses you're ours!" they shout in union.

"Huh? Oh it looks like another one has joined the team." The blue one says.

"It seems so." The red one replies.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" I shout.

"I am sister Sheshe." The red haired one says.

"And I'm sister Mimi." The blue haired one says.

"And we want your pearl!" They shout in union.

"Well to bad I'm not gonna give it to you!" I say.

"Come on Hikari! Let's show them what you're made of!" Hanon shouts.

"Right! RED PEARL VOICE!!" I shout.

"PINK PEARL VOICE!!"

"AQUA PEARL VOICE!!"

"GREEN PEARL VOICE!!"

"PURPLE PEARL VOICE!!"

"DEEP BLUE PEARL VOICE!!"

"YELLOW PEARL VOICE!!"

"ORANGE PEARL VOICE!!"

(A/N By the way I'm going to make her transformation like Sara's, her outfit has a skirt like like Luchia's and a top like Hanon's, she wears red shoes the same style of Sailor Venus's (the way they strap around the ankle) and instead of gloves she has arm warmers like the ones Luchia wears in her princess form but without the ribbons.)

"Pichi Pichi voice we start off!" We all say.

We all start to sing legend of the mermaid. Yes even from where I come from we know that song. But at the same time Sheshe and Mimi shout "its show time!!" and the start singing.

_Voice in the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA  
Shinju no kizuna ubae  
Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU_

"AHHH!!" We all scream in pain and fall to the ground. We clutch our ears trying to block out the sound but it does little good.

_Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!  
Heiwa nante maboroshi_

"AHH!!" I continue to scream 'I. . . can't take. . . much more of this!' I scream in my head.

_Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru_

'I. . . have to. . . do something!' I clutch my mic tightly and slowly stand up.

_Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete-_

"It's now or never!!" I shout. I open my mouth and begin to sing.

_Datta hitosu kawaranai mono  
zutto egaiteta yume_

"Huh?! What's going on Sheshe?" Mimi asks.

_ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no  
ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni_

"I-I don't know. AHH IT HURTS!!" Sheshe screeched as they both fell to the ground trying to shield their ears from the pain.

_nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
sou sugu ni wakaru you ni_

"AHHH!!" They both continued to scream.

"Woah Hikari." Hanon said now halfway recovered as she and the rest of the girls struggle to get up.

_seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku  
FU-RU MU-N wo sagashte_

"Come on girls let's do this!" Luchia shouted.

"Right!" they all answered and held up their mikes and joined in.

_let's sing a song_

"Argh!!" Sheshe and Mimi shout in pain as the song strengthens with more voices.

_itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete  
day by day  
kyou made on unmei ashta kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae  
let's sing a song  
itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo  
more and more  
motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete  
many thanks for you. . ._

"Love shower pitch!" I shout with a wink. "How about an encore?!" I ask.

"Yeah right!" Sheshe said helping Mimi up and creating a portal. "We'll be back for you red pearl princess! You can count on it!" She shouted before she and Mimi disappeared through a portal.

"Weirdos!" I shout.

"HIKARI!!" Hanon shouts and hugs me. "You were great!"

"Hehe thank you." I say.

"YEA HIKARI!!" everyone shouts.

"You saved the day!" Luchia squeals.

"Welcome to the team." Karen says.

"It's good to be part of it!" I say.

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The next day at school. . .

'Oh no where the heck is the exit' I scream in my head as I run around the school looking for the door so I can get out of the prison.

I make a quick turn at the corner and crash into someone.

"WAHH!!" I scream as I was about to fall when someone catches my wrist and prevents me from falling.

"Are you okay?" someone ask.

'Just my luck it's him.' I shout in my head. "Yes I'm fine." I reply as he helps me up.

"Uh thanks now could you let go?" I ask as I motion to my arm which was still being held by him.

"Nope!" He replies.

"Oh and why not?" I ask through greeted teeth and I clutch my other hand into a fist.

"Don't feel like it." He says smiling.

"WHAT!!" I roar and send him soaring through the air. He hit the wall with the thump.

"OH MY GOSH!!" I scream and run over to him worried "I'm so sorry are you okay?!" I ask.

Then I realize he's laughing.

"HAHAHA!!" He laughed.

"What's so funny?!" I screech at him.

"Hikari you're so different that what I like about you." He said with a smile which leads to me having a major blush attack.

"W-what." I say.

"It's true you're cute, and weak and sensitive are the last words that could be used to describe you. Hikari you're so different. That just makes me want to hold you in my arms and never let go!" He says.

That makes me blush even more and my face literally looks like an overly ripe tomato.

I immediately get up and walk away. In super fast anime speed may I add.

As I turn the corner I again bump into someone again.

CRASH!!

"Ow." I say.

"HIKARI!!" Someone screams.

"Huh?!" I look up and see Hanon with a death glare on her face.

"Hi Hanon-" I was cut off as she grabbed me and dragged me out the door.

Once we're out of the school with her still dragging me she turns her head around and says "You were late we agreed we'd meet right after school don't you want new clothe?!" Hanon shouts.

"Sorry." I say "I couldn't find the exit and then I ran into Kenchii-"

"Oh my gosh you ran into Kenchii?!" She says stopping suddenly.

"Y-yeah he was apparently just about to leave until I bumped-"

"OH MY GOSH WAS IT JUST THE TWO OF YOU?!" She asks.

"Y-yeah." I say.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?!" She screamed and grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me around like a baby and its rattle.

"N-nothing hap-happened." I said with stars in my eyes.

"Pu-lease when I bumped into you were running and you were blushing-"

"Come on Hanon clothe don't buy themselves!" I say as I grab her and drag her to the mall.

"Tadah!" I say coming out of the changing room in yet another outfit. This one  
was a red tube top and a black denim mini skirt a pair of arm warmers that go up to my elbows and have red and black sripes and a pair of boot's that look like luchia's except they're black and have red laces.

"Ohh that's another cute one!!" Hanon squeals

"Few finally I thought I'd be here forever since you're such a picky dresser. So far you've only approved three outfits not including this one and eliminated thirty seven." I stated.

"Ohh Kenchii will love it" She says with a look on her face as she leaves us and goes to la la land.

I anime fall.

"W-wha- What the heck does he have to do with choosing an outfit" I say as I start blushing.

"Just give the guy a break he's soo hot just date him already." Hanon begs.

"NO WAY!!" I screech and I cross my arms over my chest, and in the process the light bounces off my ring.

"What the?" Hanon says as she shield her eyes from a light that glistened in her eyes "Hey Hikari have you always had that ring?" She asks seeing the ring glisten on my finger.

"Huh? Oh this?" I said pointing to my finger

"Uh huh." She said.

"Oh yeah I've had this forever?" I say.

"It's soo cute can I try it on?" She begs with pleading eyes.

"Uh no I'm sorry this ring is really special to me." I say.

"Oh? How come?" She asks.

"Well it all started a few years ago. . ." I begin as I start to drift back into memories.

"Wow mommy was right the moons so pretty!" A young me squeals as I swim to shallow water and lift my self onto a rock and just continue to stare at it then I begin to sing.

_doushte doushte suki nan darou  
konna ni namida afureteru_

I then take a breath and begin again.

_ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta  
sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho data_

But what I didn't know was someone heard me.

"Wow what a pretty voice!" Someone exclaims to far away for me to hear. "I wonder were it's coming from?"

_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
futari niteru no kana?  
kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

The person continues to follow the voice and then finally finds were the voice seems to be coming from.

_doushte konna ni suki nan darou  
kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

He then peers onto the lake and see's a young girl sitting on a rock singing to the moon.

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo-_

"Wow you have a pretty voice!!" The voice exclaims.

"Huh?!" I say and quickly turn around.

"Hi what are you doing out here so late?" A boy probably a year or two older then me asks.

"EHH!!" I shout in surprise and turn myself fully around.

"Wha?! A mermaid?!" He says seeing my tail.

"AHH!!" I scream and I attempt to dive into the water and swim away but I had forgotten that I was in shallow water end up falling into the water with a big splash.

"Ow." I say rubbing the back of my tail in pain.

"Are you all right?!" The boy says running up to me.

I look up at him fear in my eyes.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." He says with a smile.

Now that I took a good look at him. 'he's pretty cute.' I say in my head as he helps me up.

"Ow!" I say. I look down. I scrapped my tail when I fell and started bleeding. At the site of blood I began to get woozy and start to fall again.

"Whoa I got you." He said as he caught me.

I blush.

"That's a nasty cut." He says. He tears off the sleeve of his shirt and wraps it around my cut.

"T-thank you." I say.

"No problem. Listen I have to go but can I meet you again here tomorrow night?" He asks.

"Well-" I start.

"Please I just moved here and I don't know anybody around here." He begs with pleading eyes.

"Um. . . well. . . sure before the sun sets tomorrow." I say.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Promise!" I say.

"Great see you tomorrow!" he says as he runs off. And I dive into the sea on my journey home.

I get to the palace gate and go into the palace and was just about to get to my room when.

"Hikari what's that rag on you?" My mother asks.

"Huh? Oh this uh I cut myself on a rock and this guy gave me this to stop the bleeding."

"This fabric doesn't look like anything familiar. . . Oh well just be more careful."

"Yes mom." I say before swimming of to my room.

The next day. . .

"Hikari where are you going?" My mother asks me as I swim towards the gates of the palace.

"Um out to uh visit uh Toshi!" I say.

"Oh well be back soon." She says.

"Yes mom." I say and swim away. As soon as I'm far away from the palace I grab my necklace and yell O-PUNSESAMI!!"

The vortex appears and then a portal forms and I swim through.

I reach the surface and position myself comfortably on the rock.

"Hey." comes a voice.

I turn around.

"Hey." I say.

"I was thinking you would've changed your mind and not have showed." He said.

"Well I'm here, and I don't go back on my words." I say.

"Here." He says giving me a box.

"Huh?!" I say confused looking at him to the box to him again.

"A gift you're my first friend." He says.

"O-okay." I stutter a little and a slight blush appears on my face. I open the box. Inside I see the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a gold band with a red pearl in the center with two red gems in the shape of a heart on the side.

"My grandmother gave it to me and told me to give it to someone I thought was special. That's you and it defiantly suites you having red and all so we must be destined to be friends." He tells me.

I just stare at the ring.

"I-if you don't like it that's fine I-I mean just announcing we're friends like that out of the blues is kinda weird especially the being special part but I consider us friends I mean you did come back and all and you really are special cause you beautiful and have a great voice and -"

"IT'SCUTEILOVEANITHINKYOUSPECIALTOO!!"I say and I kiss him on the check.

We both blush. Finally he breaks the silence. "So what's you name-"

"OH MY GOSH IS IT THAT LATE ALREADY?!" I shriek as I see the moon is about to rise "I gotta go!" I say.

"Meet me here again same time tomorrow?" He asks

"Yup!" I say as I dive into the water and journey home with a smile on my face and admiring my gift.

I sneak into the palace and am almost safely secured in my room.

'Just a little further!' I think to myself and reach for the handle.

"Hikari where have you been?!" Comes the voice of no other than my mother.

"I-I-I told you I w-was visiting Toshi." I say.

"Oh really? It was getting late so I sent Kasumi to fetch you only to learn you weren't there tell me the truth Hikari where were you?!" She asks in that 'oh boy am I in trouble' voice that no kid ever likes to hear.

"FINEIWENTTOTHESURFACE!" I said.

"What!? Hikari you know very well that you are to never go to the surface without my permission and very well not to go unless it's under moonlight why do you think the red pearls for years have called themselves the Moonlight Melodies. WHAT'S THIS?!" She says snatching my hand that I was trying to hide.

"U-uh gift." I squeak out.

"FROM WHO?!" She asks.

"A boy." I mumble.

"Hikari by any chance is this BOY a human?" She asks.

My throat tightens and instead of answering I slowly move my head up in down in a shaky nod.

"Hikari what were you thinking?! First contact with a human, then accepting a gift?!" My mom shouts. "That's it you're forbidden to go to the surface!"

"But mom!" I plead.

"Guards escort Hikari to her room!" She says and swims away.

In my room. . .

"No! I have to go and say goodbye to that boy. That's it! Tomorrow I'll go just to say bye and I'll be back before anyone even notices."

The next day around the time the sun sets I open my door a crack to discover guards surrounding my room.

"Drats now what do I do?!" I say as I slowly close my door.

Then my curtains sway from a mild current.

"That's it!" I say and swim out my window fast but softly away from the palace.

Once a good distance away from the palace I yell in barely more than a whisper "o-punsesami!" and swim through the portal.

Finally I reach the surface.

"Where is he?!" I shout in my head as I panic beginning to think I was too late.

"There!" I exclaim. I see him just staring at the water. I start to swim over.

He see's me and runs over till the water just above his knees

"Sniff. . . I thought you weren't coming." He says his eyes glassy with tears that look like they might fall at any moment know.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to see you anymore." I say looking down and avoiding his eyes.

"WHAT?! NO YOU HAVE TO YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND SO FAR!!" He shouts.

"B-but I-I'll find a way to come see you again! I-I promise! W-will y-you wait." I ask and look at him with tears in my eyes.

"I promise I'll wait forever if I have to." He leans in and we kiss this time on the lips.

"Princess!" A voice says.

I turn around.

"Oh no it's the palace guards!" I say.

"We've come to bring you home by orders of the queen." A guard says.

"No I won't let you take her away!" He says and stands in front of me.

"No it's not worth it." I say and swim pass him.

"Wait I don't even know your name." He shouts as I'm lead away.

"I'm sorry!" I shout as I'm led away. "I promise we'll meet again! Meet me here in exactly seven years same date same time!" I shout.

"And that's another mission of mine to meet that boy again." I say finally done with the story.

I then look at Hanon she has tears streaming down her face.

"T-that's s-so r-romantic. BWAHHHHHHHH!!" She says taking a hankie out of nowhere and blowing her noise in a rather noisy motion.

"Eh?! Uh Hanon calm down people are staring?" I say seeing people staring.

"That's it I 'm going to help you find this guy!" She announces.

"EHHH?!" I scream.

**_End of Chapter Five_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"EHH?!" I scream.

"So when this big meeting anyway?" She asks me.

"Um next Friday-" I begin.

"WHAT SO SOON?!" She shrieks.

"Uh yeah." I say sweat dropping.

"WHY DIDN'T YA SPEAK SOONER- OH MY GOSH IS IST THAT LATE ALREADY?!" Hanon screams looking at the clock.

It reads 7:40.

"OM MY GOSH WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME TWO HOURS AGO!!" I Shriek.

I change back into my uniform, we rush to the counter and pay and run home like our lives depended on it. Actually, they did.

We burst through the door and collapsed on the floor.

"Where were you guys?!" Luchia asks.

"W-we . . . huff . . . were huff . . . buying . . . huff. . . Hikari new . . . huff . . . clothes." Hanon says between breathe.

"And your two hours late because?" She questions.

"Long . . . story." I say.

"Where's. . . Nikora?" Hanon says steadily because her breathing normal again but shaky because our lives depended on the answer.

"Luckily she's out shopping for food and Taki went to and you know how she makes everything three hours longer than it needs to be."

"Thank goodness." Hanon says.

"Hey let's all sleepover in my room tonight!" Luchia says.

"Okay!" Me and Hanon shout.

Later over in Luchia's room I told the story a second time.

"Sniff. . . that's so romantic." Luchia says when I finished. She had the same look as Hanon.

"I know I think. . . Sniff. . . It was more romantic the second time." Hanon says this time even more emotional for some bazaar reason.

"BWAAAAAH!!" Luchia and Hanon say hugging each other and brawling while I just lay there and sweat drop.

"So anyway let's play WOULD YOU RATHER!!" Hanon announces outta the blues and more sweat drops appear on the back of my head.

"Um okay. Hanon would you rather find out Nagisa is cheating on you or find out he's secretly a girl?" I ask.

"Find out he's cheating on boy would I make his life miserable till the day he dies. I knew I should've trusted my instincts never to date someone younger but did I listen no. . ." She says babbling on and on with these flames in her eyes and how she was going to plan his funereal.

I sweat drop again wishing I never asked the question and say "H-Hanon it's only a game."

"Oh yeah! Hmm. . ." Hanon says as she thinks to herself as she looks around the room for inspiration. All the sudden as she looks at the window she get's this glint in her eyes and this face that was really starting to scare me.

"Okay Hikari would you rather date whacko psycho guy from your first day or make out with Kenchii?!" She asks me.

"WHAT?!" I shriek and start blushing like mad. "WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Good one Hanon!" Luchia says and they high five.

"Oh come on don't make me answer that." I whine.

"Well we're waiting." Hanon says.

"Makeout with Kenchiii." I mumble under my breathe.

"What I'm sorry we couldn't hear you." Hanon says again.

"MAKEOUT WITH KENCHII!! THERE NOW CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Loud and clear." comes a voice outside the window.

I Freeze.

"T-that voice." I say and rush over to the window.

"YOU!!" I shriek because there standing beneath our window is no other than you guessed it Kenchii.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" I screech.

He smirks and starts climbing some ivy up to Luchia's window.

"Well." He says when he get's up to the window and leans on the balcony "First off I'd be happy to take up your offer anytime." He says winking making me start blushing like a tomato.

"W-why are you here you didn't answer my question." I say turning trying to hide my blush but it was to late cause he already saw it.

"The real reason I'm here is." He says leaving his spot on the balcony and turning to make me face him "to invite you to the yukata festival next Friday." He says looking me straight in the eyes and for some reason I couldn't look away.

"Well I await on your answer." He says climbing back down.

"By the way I like the outfit it's just to my likings." He say's before disappearing into the night.

"Huh?" I say looking down to see all I was wearing was a spaghetti strap tank top the shows my midriff and a pair of really short shorts.

The blush starts creeping up on my face again as I shout "PERVERT!!" out the window my voice ringing through the town.

Five seconds pass.

"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED YOUR SOOOO LUCKY HIKARI!!" She screams hugging me. "I wish my boyfriend was romantic like that." She mumbles to herself.

Then another five seconds pass.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S RIGHT THE YUKATA FESTIVAL'S NEXT FRIDAY!!" Hanon says. "HIKARI WE NEED TO GO YUKATA SHOPPING!!" She say's shaking me.

(A/N By the way it's Friday right now)

"No! Not more shopping!" I say trying to crawl away.

"Yup! TO THE MALL!!" She says about to run too the mall when Luchia grabs her and says "Hanon the mall has been closed for hours it's 11:27 at night."

"Fine." Hanon say's all pouty faced then she turns to me "THEN TO TOMMOROW THE MALL!!" She announces.

The next day me, Hanon and the rest of the crew go to the mall.

"Sigh I was just here yesterday why am I here again." I ask to no one in particular.

"Well cheer up with us here things should go quicker. . . Okay maybe not but it'll be fun." Karen says.

"Yeah where we're going the women there are masters at finding you the perfect yukata and you get your hair professionally done." says Coco.

"Sigh. . . Okay." I say.

"ICECREAMIWANTICECREAM!!" Seira shout's tugging Luchia to an ice cream stand.

"Not right now Seira." Luchia say.

Seira turns to her with the best puppy dog look I've ever seen "But why?" she asks, her lip quivering and her eyes glassy.

"Sigh. . . Okay. You guys go on ahead and we'll join you later." Luchia says giving in while we walk into the store.

About half an hour later everyone had already tried on their yukatas and were waiting anxiously for me cause we weren't leaving until we found the perfect yukata to impress Kenchii. . . so Hanon says and she has the look that says 'just do what I say and you won't get hurt'.

"Well how do I look?" I say coming out of the stall. My hair was in a messy bun with a pair of chopsticks sticking out and few strands of hair at the side of my face along with my bangs. I was wearing a red yukata that had lotuses as white as the moon on it and a midnight blue stash and instead of getas I was wearing a pair of gold ballet flaps cause my gosh I can't stand those things.

Everyone gasps and stare at me

"Doe's it look that bad?" I ask.

Nothing leaves there mouth

"Uh hello?" I ask nervously.

"HIKARI THAT'S THE ONE!!" Hanon squeals with such force I almost fell backward and at the same time deaf.

"Hanon relax it's a yukata." I say trying to regain my hearing.

"It looks great." Lina says.

"Cute." Noelle says.

"Great choice of color." Karen says.

"It makes you look hot no sexy." Coco says.

I blush from all the compliments "Does it really look that good-"

"YES!" everyone screams.

"Hey guy's! Phew I thought I'd never find you guy's." Luchia say's coming and joining us.

"ICECREAMICECREAMIGOTICECREAM!" Seira cheers.

"Hey where's Hikari?" Luchia asks.

Everyone sweat drops.

"What?" She asks frustrated cause everyone was giving her this look like she's the stupidest person on earth.

Everyone points to me.

"EHH HIKARI IS THAT YOU?!" She screams

I sweat drop "The one and only." I say.

"Wow you look great!" She exclaims.

"Hehe thanks." I say rubbing the back of my head with my hand in an embarrassed way.

"Well Hikari got here yukata so let's go." Hanon says.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Luchia screams.

"Just wear the one from last year. I mean you don't need to look your best because you've already got Kaito." Hanon says.

"You big meanie! Well what about Seira?" She asks.

"Yeah what about meeee?!" She whines.

"No worries." Says Coco holding up an orange yukata with dark blue flowers and a red stash.

"And I have just the hairstyle for you." Noel says with a wink.

"YEA!!" Seira cheers.

"Really Luchia you shouldn't waste money when you already have something to wear." Lina says.

"Yeah Luchia I mean honestly." Hanon says shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh yeah you're the one to talk Hanon." She says.

"Well first off I didn't go last year remember? And second I grew a little if you know what I mean."

"Fine lets go home." She says finally.

I change and we all pay except for Luchia who was giving Hanon death glares the whole trip home.

_**End of chapter Six**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

The next day. . .

"Emm wow it's such a beautiful morning today" I say looking out at the blue sky and the glistening water of the ocean.

"HIKARI!!" Hanon says bursting through my door.

"Jeez Hanon ever heard of knocking" I say.

"Oops sorry, anyway time to go to the beach." She announces.

"Eh Hanon ever think of asking?" I say.

"I did remember I came in this morning and asked." She says.

"Really?" I say as I try to remember.

All the sudden the look appears on my face as I remember.

Earlier this morning around four AM. . .

"Hikari wanna go to the beach today?" Hanon asks bursting through my door.

I turn away from her and cover my head with my pillow.

"HIKARI YES OR NO?!" She screams yanking away the pillow.

"YES!! I SAY YES IF YOU'LL GO AWAY AND LET ME SLEEP!!" I scream.

"Okay good." She says returning my pillow and skipping out the room.

End of flashback.

"Hanon that's not fair I was half asleep." I whine.

"Well you agreed and too late I already told Luchia and called Lina."

"But I don't have a swimsuit and I am NOT going to the mall AGAIN!" I say.

"Don't have to I already bought you one when we went shopping Friday." She says and tosses me a bag.

I look inside "HANON!!" I screech taking out the swimsuit. It was a red bikini halter top and boy short bottoms with three dark red stars in the left side of the bottom and top right corner of the top.

"Oh for goodness sake Hikari we wear stuff like this all the time when were mermaids." She says shaking her head in disappointment.

"You couldn't have gotten me a one piece?" I whine.

"Now how would you impress Kenchii in that?" She asks.

"I WOULDN'T!! I AM NOT WEARING THIS!!" I scream.

"Honestly at least I got you boy shorts to you know how many other cute red ones there were? But because I'm your friend and I want to protect you I got the least revealing one I could find."

"AND SHOWING UP IN A TWO PIECE INFRONT OF THAT PERV IS WHAT YOU CALL PROTECTING ME?!" I scream.

"Just wear it. We're leaving in five." She says leaving the room with a slam of my door.

"Hanon! Sigh. . . well knowing here she'll drag me there by force so might as well get changed." I say giving in.

Five minutes later right on schedule the doorbell rings.

"Coming!" Hanon shouts. "Hi Lina."

"Hi Hanon. We ready to go?" Lina asks.

"Yup!" Me and Luchia say coming down the stairs.

"Then lets go!" Hanon says.

At the beach. . .

"For goodness sake where are they?" Hanon complains looking around for the boys. "And Hikari, TAKE OF THE STUPID SWEATSHIRT!" She yells at me because I was wearing a baggy sweatshirt that covered up most of my body.

"No way!" I say.

"Fine then." Hanon says all the sudden disappearing

"Huh? Hanon where'd you go-AHHH!!" I scream as the zipper to my sweatshirt is pulled down and my sweatshirt slides of me. All the sudden eyes turn towards me LITARLLY!!

"Hey hot stuff wanna come play some games with me?" A guy asks me.

"Uh n-no thanks." I mumble.

"Aw come on-" He starts

Suddenly arms appear around me "So sorry she's taken." says a voice. Apparently the boys have finally arrived.

"What. Are. You. Doing." I hiss through clenched teeth to Kenchii.

"Helping you out for goodness sake play along." He whispers back.

"Oh there you are!" I say. "You're late." I say wriggling out from under his arms and punching him playfully.

"So sorry I'm late." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Who exactly are you?" The guy asks

"Uh her boyfriend. Who else, right?" He says

"Yup!" I say trying to smile and trying really hard not to send him soaring past Pluto.

"Hmph." The guy says and walks away and my audience seeing I'm with somebody else 'as if' turn back to their activities.

"Okay now let go." I say trying to wriggle out.

"Nah." He says.

"WHAT! YOU LET GO NOW!" I say struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Don't feel like it!" He says.

And you can guess what happened.

"Okay then. . . DIE!!" I say punching him and send him soaring into the ocean and then walking away.

Everyone watches me and sweatdrop thinking 'God that girl has got some major strength.'

Then I stop.

"AYE I FORGOT TO THANK HIM AGAIN!" I yell.

"Kenchii you okay?" Nagisa says swimming out to him.

"Yup!" He says laying on his back and looking at the sky.

"You know somehow I don't think Hikari's interested." Nagisa states.

"Yeah. . . isn't great?" Kenchii says.

"Huh?! You've lost me there bro." He says.

"Well think about it. All my life girls have been after me cause they think I'm hot. But she's different in so many ways. She's super cute, tough, has attitude and major strength for a girl and hasn't fallen for me once since we've met." He says.

"I see what you mean but what about that girl you met along time ago?" Nagisa asks.

"I don't know I just don't know. She's probably forgotten all about me anyway so maybe I should just move on." He says as he and Nagisa swim to shore.

Back at the beach. . .

"Sigh and that's what happened." I say telling them how I yet again forgot to thank the guy.

"Oh honestly Hikari." Hanon says shaking her head in disappointment.

"I CAN'T HELP HE'S SUCH A PERVERT!!" I scream.

Before anyone can say anything else, someone on a microphone appears on the stage.

"HELLO FELLOW PEOPLE OF THE BEACH WE'RE JUST ABOUT TO START THE KARAOKE CONTEST SO IF YOU'RE INTRESTED ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS STEP UP UPON THE STAGE!!" A voice announces (more like screams) over the loud speakers.

"Ohhhhhh Hikari go up there!" Hanon says.

"No way! The last thing I need is to attract more attention." I state.

"Oh come on Hikari you're such a good singer." Luchia says.

"Anyway you've got plenty of strength to get rid of any unwanted fanboys." Lina says.

"Fine." I say walking towards the stage.

"Ohh looks like we have our first entry! Your name." The guy says.

"Hikari Chinami." I say

(A/N Finally chose a last name)

"Anyway what song will you be singing?"

"Just wait and see!" I say.

I go over and request the song to the band thank goodness they know it.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the boy from my childhood wherever he may be." I say into the mic.

The music starts playing and I start singing.

_Far in the light, I can see it_

_in every scene of the night_

_a tiny feather of love_

Everyone stops what they're doing and turn towards the stage including Kenchii.

"Not bad. But her voice seems so familiar." Kenchii says.

_I gotta go_

_destiny never finds the way for me, my love_

"Wow look at Hikari go!" Hanon says.

"She's great!" Luchia says.

"Lets go up there and join into the harmony!" Lina says and they rush up to the stage.

_even in the night I see your face, in the dark_

_so I never lose my way to you_

_I never close my heart_

_the light is always there_

Now the girls join in.

_time goes by, we can never stay the same_

_now we've come so far from love memory_

_though your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_in our hearts we are one, for love melody_

_the future arrives with your love_

_willing to go to the place_

_where you never need to cry_

_I'll take you there_

_willing to find an answer_

_in all the winding road we have come through_

_in the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here_

_so you never lose your way to me_

_never close your heart_

_your light is always here_

_time goes by, we can never stay the same_

_in the shades of hope, in love memory_

_though your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_in our hearts we can hear the love melody_

_the future still shines, close to you_

_la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_The future still shines, close to you. . ._

We finish and everyone screams and cheers.

"Wow are these girls talented or what not only great voices but in another language? Is there anyone out there who thinks they can beat these girls-"

"AHHHH!" Someone screams as a huge wave appears and heads towards the beach. Everyone runs away screaming.

"It's them again." Lina says.

"Let's go!" I shout.

We run to the ocean.

"Hey where do they think they're going?!" Kenchii says seeing us run toward the wave instead of away.

"I don't know." Nagisa says

"Well they're insane we have to go after them- ." He starts to say. But before he can say anything else Kaito punches him in the stomach and he falls over unconscious.

Nagisa catches him before he touches the ground.

"What was that for?!" Nagisa asks Kaito.

"CAN YOU THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER?! WE KNOW VERY WELL WHY THEY'RE GOING!" Kaito says.

Nagisa just stays silent and continues walking while Masahiro slings Kenchii over his shoulder and the rest of them leave to look for a safe location.

We all leap into the ocean and I can feel my legs morphing into my tail.

Up ahead we see the girls with blue and red hair.

"We've been expecting you mermaid princesses." The red one says.

"Well if it isn't Lele and Fifi!" I say.

The blue haired one grows an anime vein as she shouts "Err THAT'S SHESHE AND MIM!!"

"Either way it doesn't matter all that matters is we get those pearls." Sheshe says.

"Well to bad you're not going to get them. RED PEARL VOICE!!" I shout.

"PINK PEARL VOICE!!"

"AQUA PEARL VOICE!!"

"GREEN PEAL VOICE!!"

We all transform and stand there ready to fight.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live we start off!" We all say.

"Hmph" They say and give us smirks.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"We just got a new song from our new boss." Sheshe say.

"They get stronger every time we meet them." Lina says.

"Our turn!" Mimi says.

But right before they can start singing, they're interrupted.

"BLACK PEARL VOICE!!" A voice shouts.

"Huh?!" Everyone exclaims and turns toward the voice.

The light disappears to reveal. . .

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

"T-Toshi!" I exclaim when a girl with long blonde hair and black streaks and dark brown that were nearly black eyes steps out of the light.

"Toshi?!" Everyone asks.

"Hey Hikari long time no see." She says.

"Ha another mermaid has saved us the trouble of looking for her-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!! HIKARI AND I HAVE CATCHING UP TO DO!!" Toshi screams sending them soaring somewhere else in the sea with her iron fist.

"AHHHH WE'LL BE BACK MERMAID PRINCESSES!!" They scream.

"Hikari why didn't you just do THAT all those times?!" Hanon asks.

"Uh I guess never really thought about it." I say sweat dropping forgetting my strength.

We all changed back to our mermaid forms.

"Hiya! Hikari gonna introduce me?" Toshi asks.

"Right. This Toshi the black pearl mermaid and my best friend from the other realm. The same age. We've known each other for forever" I say.

"Black pearl? What happened when Sara turned into the black pearl?" Luchia asks.

"Ugg don't even remind me Luchia." She asks.

"Uh? How did you know my name?" She asks.

"Oh I know who all of you are." She says. "And you're Hanon and you Lina."

"Yup." Hanon and Lina say a little shocked.

"Anyway it was horrible my pearl turned to the gray pearl and then I had. . . GRAY HAIRS!!" She shrieks.

"Oh I'm so sorry that must have been horrible." Hanon says.

"Sniff. . . it was. Honestly you'd think they'd let the original holder get the pearl but nooo!"

"Well anyway we've better get back to shore." I say as we swim to shore.

We get there make sure no ones looking and change back. Toshi's land appearance is her hair shrinks to her waist and turns dirty blonde and her streaks disappear. Her eyes turn light brown and she's wearing a black tube top with white stripes and short denim shorts.

"There you are!" We hear someone yell.

"Oh my gosh is he your boyfriend?!" Toshi screams seeing Kenchii running to us.

"What? NO!!" I scream blushing "WHY THE HECK AM I BLUSHING?!" I scream to no one in particular.

"Where the heck did you all go?!" Kenchii says running up to us.

"Uh?" Luchia, Hanon and Lina say sweatdropping because they never thought of an excuse.

"See here this is Toshi." I say pointing to my friend.

"Hi there." She says.

"She had just arrived and we saw her near the ocean and went to go get her before she got hurt." I finish.

"Oh. . . Well give me a warning next time After all I was worried." He says over his shoulders before running off to find the boys.

"AWWWWWW!!" Toshi and Hanon say.

"What?!" I scream feeling that blush starting to creep up again.

"He was worried." Toshi and Hanon say with this looks in their eyes.

"Why aren't you two dating he's so into you?!" Toshi screams shaking me.

"I know!" Hanon yells at my face.

"Okay Toshi he's a pervert and Hanon. . . WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS!!" I scream.

"Oh." Toshi says.

"Oh what?" Hanon asks.

"She's always been like this even back home." She says shaking her head.

"Really you have guys-" Hanon begins.

"Hanon! Nagisa's flirting with someone!" I say looking at the guy talking to a girl, though he was obvious he was just asking if she'd seen us anywhere.

"WHAT? Oh no he isn't!" she says and starts storming down towards him with steps that could form earthquakes. Luchia and Lina run after her to try and stop her.

"Toshi keep quite about back home." I say.

"So they don't know I'm guessing." She says.

I nod.

"Well anyway moving on. Exactly why are you here." I ask.

"You were taking along time and I was bored. Everyone else was doing princess work so I left to find you and take a vacation. By the way everyone says hi."

"Oh well it's great to see you." I say giving her a hug.

"Yeah it feels like it's been forever!" she says hugging back. "But you know I really think that guy is in to you."

"Shut up." I mumble.

"Hey you won the contest right?" a voice says.

"Yeah that's me." I say.

"Here it's a pass for a month of free karaoke at the karaoke club, unlimited guest." A man says and hands me an envelope.

"Thanks!" I say.

Later as we're walking home. . .

"That's awesome free karaoke! Let's go after school tomorrow." She says.

"Okay." I say.

"Hey Toshi where are you staying?" Luchia asks appearing again with Lina dragging Hanon with them.

"Actually I don't know." She says.

"Oh well you can stay with us." Hanon says.

"That would be wonderful." She says breathing a sigh of relief.

A few hours later we all head home.

"Well I go this way. See you guys." Lina says.

We wave and all go our separate ways.

We finally arrive back home and introduce Toshi and explain everything.

"Oh another mermaid, how nice." Nikora says.

"See didn't I tell you didn't I? I saw a figure in the darkness. IT WAS HER!!" Taki says

"No that figure was the girls walking in from the security camera!" Nikora screams and they start to bicker.

"You're lucky I nearly fell over cause she shoved a crystal ball in my face when I first got here." I say.

"U-uh huh." She says.

"You get used to it." I say.

"AHHH!!" Hanon screams.

"WHAT?!" We a scream in alarm.

"New girl, new student, equals getting up early!" She whines and we all anime fall. Considering this is the girl who wakes you up at four in the morning to get you to go to the beach.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Toshi says.

"I think you will too!"

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

The next morning after prying Hanon out of bed we arrived to give Toshi the grand tour of a place called school.

"These uniforms are so cute aren't they Hikari?" Toshi asks spinning around.

"Yeah I guess." I say.

"Well anyway better get to homeroom." I say as we start walking.

As we walk a lot of eyes watch Toshi.

'Looks like Toshi's going to have a fan club.' I think to myself.

One of her admirers catches my eyes.

"Psst. Toshi watch out for that guy he cornered me and he's dangerous." I say referring to Mr. Psycho.

"Oh relax I can handle myself." She says. "Besides he doesn't look that tough."

"Well he pinned me to a wall and if Kenchii hadn't came and got him off of me who knows what would've happened." I say.

"Aww he saved you." She says.

"Hey you're going to this school too?" A voice asks.

Speak of the devil.

"Yup!" She says.

All the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach 'What's with this pain?' I ask myself. I look at the two talking familiarly 'I'm not jealous! It was something I ate!' I tell myself.

"Come on Toshi we're going to be late." I say dragging her away.

"Oh honestly Hikari. He seems like a very nice guy." She says.

"Whatever." I say as we go into the room and wait for class to start.

After class ends.

"My gosh why do humans torture themselves like this. Listening to old people talk all day. But I did like science that teacher, he was hot." Toshi says.

"I know isn't he?" Hanon says.

"Well schools over so why don't we go have some fun at the karaoke place." Luchia suggests.

"Okay." We all say.

"Hey where's Lina?" I ask.

"Out with Masahiro most likely." Hanon says.

"Hey!" comes a voice.

We all turn around and see the others mermaids.

"Hey." We all say.

"Who's this?" Karen asks.

"This is my friend Toshi from the other realm." I say.

"Toshi of the black pearl." She says.

"I'm Karen."

"Noel pleasure to meet you."

"Coco."

"ANDIMSEIRA!!" She says

"Right and I'm guessing purple, deep blue, yellow and orange pearl am I correct?" Toshi says,

"Wow you're good." Coco says.

"Thanks."

"So what happened when Sara became the black pearl?" Karen asks.

"Uh oh." I say as I slowly look towards my friend as see her starting to tear up again.

"GRAY HAIR!!" She screams as tears form a waterfall down her face and she runs around in circles. We all sweatdrop.

"So where are you heading?" Noel asks trying to change the subject.

"Hikari won a free month pass to the karaoke club. Wanna join us?" Hanon asks.

"Sure!" They all say.

We all get there and everyone sings their image songs.

Seira finishes singing beautiful wish and we watch the score board. A 45 appears

"Aww." Seira says looking like she was about to cry.

"You know I'm beginning to think this place is still taken over." Hanon says.

"I'll say." Luchia says. "Toshi you're turn."

Okay she says and hops on stage.

She chooses her song and music starts to play. She raises the mic to her mouth and begins to sing.

_doko no dareka to nanishte tano? okoranai kara syojikini_

_shiranai piasu tabako ni pinku no ru-ju ga tsuiteiru_

_mou nigerarenai nigasanai subete wo hanashte to itta no wa watashi dakedo_

_yappari kikenai hanashi no tochuu tobidasu "nee"_

_doushte uso deshou doushte! kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta_

_watashi dake aishte watashidake yasashii wana wo shikakete oiteyo_

_itsukara uso deshou itsukara? donna fuu ni dou yatte dokomade shtteru no?_

_watashi ni wa naimono motteruno? souzou bakari ga fukurami dashte ru_

_kitsukeba itsumo kimi to kiteta kouen ni tadori tsuiteta_

_nani ga nanda ka mou wakaranai kimi kara no denwa nani yamanai_

_zutto mae ni yamerutte itteta hazu no tabako sui dashite gomakasuno_

_yappari kikitai hanashi no tochuu kininaru "haa"_

_doukoka ni kiechau dokokani usotsuki kizutsuki aisotsukita kara_

_isoide mueni konakucha kimi to onaji koto watashi ni mo dekiru yo_

_mecha mecha konna ni mecha mecha uragiri yokogiri girigiri nanda kara_

_kantan ni kirai nanre tara donna ni rakuna no? dou sureba ii no?_

_pin de tometa futari yorisou shashin yugandeku_

_dou mitemo mou fo-kasu ga awanai yo nee_

_doushte uso deshou doushte! kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta_

_watashi dake aishte watashidake yasashii wana wo shikakete oiteyo_

_itsukara uso deshou itsukara? donna fuu ni douyatte dokomade shtteru no?_

_watashi ni wa naimono motteru no? souzou bakari ga fukurami dashte ru_

"WHOHOOO" Everyone cheers.

We all look at the score board 57. then we all watch as Toshi attacks the machine.

"Stupid machine." Toshi mumbles and sits down.

"Well at least you got the highest score out of all of us." Luchia says.

"Not yet. Your turn Hikari." She says pushing me up on stage.

"Do I have to-" I start.

"YES!!" Everyone screams.

"Fine." I go up and chose my music and start to sing.

_Doushte doushte suki nan darou_

_konna ni namida afureteru_

_ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_

_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_

_futari niteru no kana?_

_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

_doushte konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_

_kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_

_dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_

_futari niteru no kana?_

_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_

_doushte konna ni suki nan darou_

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_

_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

_doushte konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_doushte konna ni suki nan darou_

_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_

"YEA!!" They all cheer and we stare at the board.

100

"HIKARI YOU BEAT THE HUNK OF METAL YES!!" Hanon screams. And we all cheer.

Later. . .

"That was fun." I say.

"We'll have to do it again sometimes." Karen says.

"Yeah." Says Noel.

"See you all soon." Coco says as all of them head in the other direction.

"BYE!!" Seira waves.

"BYE!!" We all shout and we two make our way home.

_**End of Chapter Nine**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

The day before the festival had approached super fast. A quick little summary of what we missed during the week: Hamasaki asked Lina to be his date to the festival and she had a major blush attack, Hanon didn't even give Nagisa a chance to ask her and he's now sulking on how he'll never become a man, Luchia is having a nervous break down because Kaito still hasn't asked her, Toshi still trying to choose a date, and me well I still haven't given the guy and answer. That and so far no visits from our unwanted guest the sister of fury whatever. So we now join everyone as the bell rings and classes are dismissed

"Hikari just say yes to Kenchii for goodness sake." Hanon begs.

"NO!!" I say getting really pissed because this is literally the hundredth time I've said this or in this case screamed.

"But Hikari he's soooo cute" Toshi says.

"No!" I say crossing my arms.

"Please!" they both say.

"NO!" I say throwing my arms above my head and walking away.

"Is she always like this?" Hanon asks.

"Well she always has been stubborn" Toshi says.

"You know I hear Mr. Psycho guy is looking for a date." I hear Hanon say

"KENCHII!!" I scream

Hanon: If only it were that easy.

Toshi: Yes.

Both: Sigh

"Hey Kenchii!" I hear someone yell.

"Oh great if it isn't one of Kenchii's fan girls." I comment seeing the blonde run up to him.

"Hey wanna be the date to the festival." She asks.

"I sorry I have plans." He says about to walk away.

"Oh come on-"she says grabbing his arm.

"HEY!" a voice yells.

I turn to look and see a HUGE guy, and not in the fat way.

"Oh hey Koichi." Kenchii says.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl?!" He asks storming up.

"Nothing!" He says backing up a little. Sure Kenchii's pretty strong this guy is huge.

"Oh Koichi this guy here was asking me to the festival and I said no and if you haven't shown up I don't know what would've happened." She says crying and running to this guys side.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Kenchii says.

"Don't you DARE yell at her!" He says raising his fist about to punch.

Kenchii closes his eyes and awaits an impact, but it never comes.

"Hey just what do you think you're doin?!" I yell at this guy standing in front of Kenchii with his fist in my hand.

"He was yelling at my girl no one yells at my girl!" he shouts back.

"You have any proof?" I ask back.

"My gir's words. What more proof do you need?" he says.

"I just saw the whole thing 'HE' turned 'HER' down!" I say.

"WHAT?!" He says astounded.

"It's true. Anyway would he ask another girl when he's going with me?" I say.

"That's not true why would I ever cheat on you?" says miss look at me I'm so perfect.

"Oh give it a rest it's two against one." I say.

"That's it Mai we're through!" the guy says and walks away.

"What?!" she says watching him walk away.

"Wait! Honey I'm sorry!" She says chasing after him.

"So I take it that's a yes." Kenchii says coming out of a state of shock.

"I don't go back on my words." I say walking away.

"Thanks for helping me." He says.

I feel my face heat up but luckily my backs facing him "You're welcome." I say "After all, beating you up is my job." I say turning around and flashing him a smile

I see him blush out the corner of my eye as I continue walking away.

'WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!' I scream in my head as I walk away.

"HIKARI!" I hear two voices say as I'm tackled to the ground.

"Ow." I say.

"I can't believe you did that!" Toshi says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud!" Hanon says with the same face.

"WAHHHHHH!!" They both cry hugging each other.

I sweatdrop. "Calm down you guys."

"OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THE TIME!" Hanon says looking at the clock.

"We need to go back and get ready!" Toshi says.

Each of them grabs one of my arms and drags me home in super anime speed.

"Hikari time to go." Hanon says knocking on the door.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" I yell.

"Come on Hikari lets go." Toshi says. Her yukata is Black with gold stars and a gray stash she has some of her hair pulled back while the rest just hangs down.

"Why did I say yes." I say dragging myself out of my room.

"Lets go." They say.

Later at the festival. . .

"Oh where are they?!" Hanon says. As we all probably know by now Hanon's not very patient.

"Hey where are the rest of the girls?" I ask. Luchia, Hanon, Lina, Toshi and I were the only ones there.

"The others had to return home for business." Lina says.

"They weren't happy I'll tell you that." Luchia says.

By the way this is what each of them are wearing:

Lina is wearing a light green yukata with darker geen leaves going in a spiral around, yellow green stash and her hair is up in a high ponytail, Luchia is wearing a light pink one with red flowers (the ones on the gift Kaito gave her), red stash and her hair is in pigtails, and Hanon is wearing a dark blue one with Light blue bubbles around it, turquoise stash and a little bit of her hair is pulled to the side and held up with a pearl barrette.

"Hanon!" A voice says.

We all turn around and see the boys walking up to us. Nagisa's the only one in the group wearing a yukata the others are in street clothe.

"Nagisa you're late!" She says.

"Sorry." He says looking down.

"Oh who cares! Let's go get me a teddy bear!" She says dragging him along.

"Yo Luchia let's go get something to eat." Kaito says.

"Okay." She says.

"Lina I saw an ad for a comedy act." Masahiro says.

"Oh. That's cool." She says trying to act cool but Hamasaki could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Hey u-um d-do you um wanna go and um. . ." a boy says trying to ask Toshi out. It's so cute.

"Why don't we go to a game stand and you can win me a something cute." She say.

"Ok!" You really should've seen how happy he was.

They walk away leaving me alone . . . with Kenchii

"So. . ." I say attempting to start a conversation. 'Since when has talking to him

been this hard?!' I yell to myself.

"You look great." He says.

"Thanks." I say with a slight blush on my face.

"Wanna go on the ferris wheel?" He asks.

"Sure why not." I say.

He gently grabs my wrist making me blush. And we push our way to through the crowd. Once we get to the ferris wheel we wait and then get on.

"Wow look at the view it's beautiful." I say. Looking at how the moon glistens over the water.

"Yeah. . . beautiful." Kenchii says.

"Hmm?" I say looking at Kenchii.

I see him all the sudden look down and I thought I saw a slight blush on his face.

'Why is Kenchii acting so strange- Oh my gosh!' I think as I see two figures in the water.

We get off and I run.

"Where are you going?!" He shouts.

"I'll be right back!" I say as I push my way through the crowd.

I run to the beach and all five of us collide and fall.

"Ow." We all say.

"Did you see them too?" I ask.

They all nod.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Toshi says as we all leap into the water.

"Well if it isn't-" Mimi begins.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, well if it isn't the mermaid princesses, we want your pearls blah, blah. blah." I say.

"Err you'll pay this is the last time." Mimi says an anime vein appearing on her head.

"Yeah right. RED PEARL VOICE!!"

"PINK PEARL VOICE!!"

"AQUA PEARL VOICE!!"

"GREEN PEARL VOICE!!"

"BLACK PEARL VOICE!!"

We all transform. By the way Toshi's outfit is similar to Karen's only the base is black and the rest is Gray, in place of gloves she also wears arm warmers that stop at her wrist and knee high black boots.

We get ready to sing but were rudely interrupted.

"Oh no we want to try out our new song!" Sheshe says.

"It's showtime!" They shout.

_machi de fuuzen au tabi ni_

_sukamatte itta kiwaku_

_ikusaki zake ni arawareru hen na yatsu_

_itsumo abunai koto bakari shiteru kara_

_doushtemo kini nacchau_

_love trap_

_miku kouki torenai hodo_

_ai sarete bato wasarete_

_ashimoto sukuware sou ni nagasarete_

_toraerarete shimatta_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" We all scream as we fall to the floor in pain.

_amai wana ni wa matte shimatta watashi_

_kanari yabai shoudai ni natteru_

_amai wana kyawa rakai dake ja nai_

_asai wakai nante iwasenai_

"C-can't move." I say is a hush voice. I look over and see the others are feeling this same pain. I feel a rush of worry. 'Can they actually be winning this?' I ask myself.

'This is bad.' I think as I feel my eyes closing and a darkness closing in 'NO!' I shout in my head as I jolt myself awake. Even though I'm awake I can barely move. So all I can do is lay motionless and take on the pain

_I see a red door and I want to paint it black_

_I see a red door and I want to paint it black_

_I see a red door and I want to paint it black_

_I see a red door and I want to paint it black_

_I see a red door and I want to paint it black_

_I see a red door and I want to paint it black_

They finish their song and I'm the only one still conscious.

"Oh was our song to strong for the poor mermaids" Mimi says.

"Hmm so many pearl to choose from which should we take first sister Mimi?"

"Lets take the pearl of the annoying black one from last time sister Sheshe."

They start walking over to Toshi who is now unconscious.

"No!" I think as I force myself to get up, even though it brings great pain and run over and stand in front of my friend.

"Well, well look at this sister Sheshe. If she can still move her pearl is defiantly worth taking."

"I believe you're right." They say as they reach out to snatch my locket. A light reflects from it and they snatch they're hands back.

"W-what is this power?!" Mimi says.

"Impossible there shouldn't still be this much power!" Sheshe says.

"The reason behind this is this girl's will to protect her friends." A calm voice says.

"Who there?!" They ask.

A light appears and Aqua Regina comes down.

"Aqua Regina!" I exclaim.

"Princess Hikari. The will you have to protect you're friends is remarkable. So I give you your pure form and a new song. Protect these girls with you life." And with that she disappears and a ball of light flows towards me and embraces me.

'This feeling, it's so warm.' I think. Suddenly the light disappears.

My outfit is beautiful. A strapless flowing dress (kinda of like Sara's outfit) that parts in the middle and you can see light red mini skirt under it. I have light red ballet shoes with ribbons that hold them on and stop at my knees. And my hair is pulled into two small ponytails one on each side of my head that's held up in a connection of red pearls and on my forehead is a red gem (like Luchias head decoration in her pure form) held by gold strings.

"Wow." I say

Suddenly music starts to play. Even though I have never heard this song, somewhere in the back of my mind the words come to me.

_Donna toki datte_

_Tada hitori de_

_Unmei wasurete_

_Ikite kita no ni_

_Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_They flinch and cover there ears._

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte_

_Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana_

_Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa_

_Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo_

_Kitto umaku iku yo_

_Donna toki date_

"AHHHH!!" They scream and fall to the ground much like we did.

_Zutto futari de_

_Donna toki datte_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_Motto hanasou yo_

_Mokuzen no ashta no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

_Donna ni yokuttatte_

_Shinji kirenai ne_

_Sonna toki datte_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni_

_Motto hanasou yo_

_Mokuzen no ashta no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" I say.

"Ergg." They say wincing in pain and weakly getting up.

"Don't think this is the last time you'll see us you pesky twerp." Mimi says.

"We'll be back." Sheshe says.

And then they disappear through a portal of darkness.

"Toshi, Hanon, Luchia, Lina WAKE UP!" I scream.

Nothing they all continued to lie there unconsciously.

I start to sing softly.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete_

_tooi misaki wo mezashteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta melody_

Then four more voices weakly join in.

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

Now their voices are fully recoverd and we sing strong and loudly.

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

"Oh my gosh Hikari you look beautiful!" Toshi says.

Tears start to fall from my eyes and I hug her "I-I was s-so scared." I say through tears. Then Luchia, Hanon and Lina join then hug and we stand there feeling the warmth of our love and friendship.

"OH MY GOSH HIKARI!!" Hanon screams.

"What?!" I ask in alarm.

"Look at how dark it is! You need to get going!" She says.

"What why- Oh my gosh!" I say and suddenly remember. It was the night I was supposed to meet 'him' again

"You mean its tonight? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!!" Toshi says shooing me away.

"We'll think of an excuse for the boys just go now!" Hanon shouts after me.

I swim away and they swim in the opposite direction.

One they're back on land.

"There you girls are we we're getting worried." Hamasaki says as the rest of the boys approach us.

"Sorry we took so long. . . Hey where's Kenchii?" Hanon ask.

"Uh? Yeah where is he?" They boys ask each other.

"You don't think." Hanon says to the girls.

Back to me.

I find the spot easily. How could I forget it?

No one's there so I figured I had time.

"Or maybe he isn't coming." I think to myself "SNAP OUT OF IT! Of course he'll come . . . at least I hope he does."

I start singing to calm myself down.

_Doushte konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo-_

I stop my song immediately and turn around because I heard a splash.

I see a figure in the shadows. 'Is it him?' I wonder as I get up a little to escape if it isn't.

Suddenly the figure in the shadow is revealed.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S KENCHII!!" I scream in my head. I get ready to leap off the rock.

"Hey wait! Don't you remember me?" He says.

I stop and take a real close look at him. 'Why didn't I see it before?' I ask myself.

"Oh it's you." I say I feel myself calm down and reseat myself.

"You've grown even more beautiful than I remember." He says.

I feel my face heat up "t-thanks." I say and look down suddenly finding the water very fascinating.

"So has it really been seven years?" He asks.

"Yeah it has." I say

"You know it's not very nice to abandon your date. . . Hikari." He says.

"Huh?!" I say as I feel my eyes grow wide and I look away. "Huh? W-who's this Hikari you speak of?"

"Hikari I know it's you." He says giving me a look that says 'I'm not that dumb'.

"How'd you know?" I ask giving in.

"There's just something in you eyes, something I'd know anywhere." He tells me.

"So you're her. The one I met when I was little." He asks.

"Y-yeah." I say.

My ring glistens in the moonlight.

"That ring you still have it." He says

"Y-yeah I've treasured it for seven years." I say turning bright red.

"So. . ." He says.

"So what?" I ask.

"What should we do about us?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know very well what I mean. Do you want to start dating?" He asks a little nervous.

"Well. . ." I say just to torture the guy. "You've been quite a bit of a pervert but I haven't been searching for you for the last seven years for nothing. So yes!" I say.

"One more question then." He says.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks.

"U-uh huh." I say with a blush.

And there we share long passionate kiss. Even better than the first one seven years ago.

_**End of Chapter Ten**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Hanon, Toshi, Luchia and Lina screech so loud the whole neighborhood probably heard. We're at home now and Lina has decided to spend the night. As you can guess I just told them the news.

"Yes! Yes he's the boy from my childhood AND YES WE'RE DATING NOW!!" I scream for like the millionth time.

"Okay, okay relax! Wow." Hanon says falling back on the bed.

"Aww you two are so cute together!" Luchia squeals.

You already act like a married couple so it's about time." Lina says.

"Ahhh love! SOOO ROMANTIC!! A forbidden love between a mermaid and a human!" Toshi says with stars in her eyes as me and the others just stare at her and sweat drop.

"Toshi, I know you're not used to the human world yet but this is real life not like one of those romance books you picked up from the library." I say.

"Oh? Oh well IT'S STILL SOOO ROMANTIC!!" She says squealing.

I sigh as they all start babbling on and on about forbidden romances. Suddenly I see a figure lurking in the water.

"Hey guys I think there's something out there!" I say snapping them back to reality.

We all race out of the house and to the beach. We leap into the water and transform into our mermaid forms.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I shout out to the figure.

"PRINCESS HIKARIIII!!" A voice screams as the figure swims closer and closer.

"Wait! That voice! KASUMI!!" I say swimming up to my dolphin friend and giving her a big hug. "It's been so long!" I say.

"It has!" She says giving me one of her cheerful smiles that I missed so much.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask letting her go.

"I'm here to give you a message." She says. She suddenly looks behind me and asks "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I look behind me and see everyone but Toshi giving Kasumi a weird look.

"OH RIGHT!!" I say. "Everyone this is Kasumi! She's my guardian. Kinda like that Hippo dude who left in a hurry." I say referring to a flashback of the morning after I got here.

It was early in the morning as I had just woken up and came down the stairs almost to be run over by a babbling penguin running out the door with a suitcase yelling "YURI I'M COMING!!" Later I got filled in on who and what was going on and that pretty much how I met what I saw of Hippo.

"Hello!" They say in union.

"Kasumi this is Luchia, Hanon and Lina and you already know Toshi." I say.

"Nice to meet you!" Kasumi replies bowing.

"So anyway Kasumi what's the message?" I ask.

"Message? Oh right! Princess Hikari you are asked to return home." Kasumi says

"WHAT?!" We all scream.

"YOU CAN'T GO!!" Hanon screams lunging at me.

"Kasumi why do I need to go back?" I ask.

"It's what your mother ordered." She says.

"Well I don't care what you mother says you're staying here!" Hanon says calming down a bit.

"Oh no Hanon you don't mean-" I start out seeing that ambitious look in her eyes.

"You bet I do! HIKARI TAKE US TO YOUR KINGDOM!!" She screams.

"H-Hanon You don't have to- I can come and visit!" I say.

"Oh no you don't! WE'RE GOING!!" Hanon says with that flame in her eyes that means there's no stopping here. "LETS GO!!" Hanon says grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"Hanon! Do you even know how to get there?!" I ask.

"Uh. . ." She says while we all just sweat drop.

"Okay I need to create a portal." I say.

"RIGHT!! COME ON I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!!" She says in an impatient tone that's starting to scare me.

"R-right. O-PUNSESAMI!!" I scream.

The familiar feeling as the ocean currents flow around me and the vortex forms. When it's gone a familiar portal appears.

"RIGHT THEN!! NOW WE GO!!" Hanon says about to leap through the portal.

"Where are you guys going?" A voice asks

We turn around and see Karen, Noel and Coco.

"HIKARI'S MOM IS SUMMONING HER BACK HOME!! WE MAY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!" Hanon says

"WHAT?!" They scream.

"W-well we don't necessarily know I won't come back." I state but am completely ignored.

"You can't leave!" Noel shrieks.

"We just met!" Karen says.

"NOO!!" Coco screams.

"You guys ready for the trip of a lifetime?" Hanon asks.

"YEAH!!" Everyone screams.

We all swim through the portal and head on the long journey toward the place I call home.

_**Chapter Eleven**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

After a few seconds pass we all swim out of the portal. Well Toshi and I do but the others weren't used to portal traveling and they all got thrown into a boulder.

"Owww." They all said as they collapse into a huge pile of mermaid princesses of all color that were at the moment in excruciating pain.

"So where are we?" Hanon asks looking around.

"Hanon. . . WOULD YOU GET OFF OF US!!" They all scream.

"Oops sorry." She says getting up.

"But seriously where are we?" She asks looking around.

"Well. . ." I say as I swim around the corner. "Welcome to the red kingdom." I say.

The all swim up behind me. "Wow. . ." they all say when they set eyes on my home.

There was the familiar large light red castle that glittered and fountains where clear blue water flowed down them (don't know how it's possible but work with me) and then there were the large gold gates that keep me only moments away from my home.

"So what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!!" Hanon says swimming at super speed up to the gate.

"W-wait! HANON!!" I shout.

Too late. She had already gotten to the gate and tried to open them.

"AHHH!!" She screamed as a bolt of electricity shocked her. She floats there for a second and then falls over anime style.

"HANON ARE YOU OKAY?!" I screech as we all swim over.

"Oww." She says as she lays there with stars in her eyes.

We all bite our lips to keep from laughing. Finally we couldn't hold it back anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA!!" We all laugh.

"What the heck is so funny?!" She screeches at us and she gets up and we fall over from laughing so hard, clutching our stomach with tears in our eyes. She was black from head to tail and her hair was sticking up and pointing in all directions.

"W-we're s-sorry haha you j-just ha look s-so ridiculous!" I manage to get out.

"Hmph." She says and turns her back to us.

"We're sorry." I say. "Aren't we?" I ask the rest of the girls as they're clutching their stomachs and biting their lips trying not to laugh.

"Y-yeah we're s-sorry." Luchia manages to say while the other's just nod their heads.

"Come on Hanon let's get you inside." I say.

"Okay." She says puffing up her face.

I open up my locket and hold it up against a spot on the gate. It absorbs some of the light from my pearl and the gate opens.

"Wow that' so cool!" Hanon squeals. "We need to get gates like this back at our homes." She says while the others nod.

I lead them in and give them a give them a quick tour while we head towards the throne room. Suddenly I see a two eyes sparkle and it sends shivers up my spine. Then the culprit reveals itself.

"HIKARI!!" It screams as it lunges at me we fall to the floor.

"KYAA!! HITOMI!!" I say as I hug the little mermaid in front of me.

"C-can't B-breathe." She says.

"Whoops! Sorry." I say and let go.

Once again everyone but Toshi are giving me a look that says 'who the heck is this'.

"R-right. Everyone this is my little sister Hitomi." I say pointing to her. She has ruby red hair that curls at the ends and a little bit of it was tied up in the back in a small ponytail held by some red pearls and she had the same pair of Ruby eyes as me. She has the same tail but instead of a shell tops she wears a light red cloth that ties in the front.

"Hello!" She says flashing a smile.

"Hello." They say.

"My names-" Luchia begins.

"Oh I know who everyone is." She says as she swims over.

"Hanon holder of the aquamarine pearl and princess of the South Atlantic ocean." She says and continues on with the list. "Lina holder of the green pearl and princess of the North Atlantic ocean, Karen holder of the purple pearl princes of the Antarctic ocean, Noel holder of the deep blue pearl princess of the Artic ocean, Coco holder of the yellow pearl princes of the South Pacific ocean, and Seira holder of the orange pearl princess of the Indian ocean." She says.

Everyone looks at her.

"Um very impressive but what about Luchia?" Hanon says pointing to her pink tailed friend.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I just 'forgot' about you." She says with sarcasm. "Actually I don't think I know who you are?" She says with a confused look that fooled everyone but me.

"Hitomi! Stop that! You know very well who Luchia is." I say looking at her with fierce eyes wondering why she was lying. "I'm the one who taught you who all the mermaids were and you even memorized her first."

"Tsk, I'm soo sorry." She says just dripping with sarcasm.

"We'll talk later. Where's mom?" I ask.

"She's in the throne room with . . . well you'll find out." She says. In her eyes was something only I would be able to catch but the feeling I just couldn't put my finger on it and I watched her swim away.

"I apologize Luchia. I have no idea what has gotten into her." I say.

"It's okay. We'll figure out what's going on eventually." She says giving me one of her you're forgiven smiles.

Well come on. It's time I introduced you to my mother. That is what you're here for isn't it." I say and they nod.

"Well let's GO!!" Hanon says once again going on ahead of us without even knowing where she was going. So I thought.

"Wow, Hanon you actually found the throne room on your own." I say when we catch up to her.

"Really?" She says with a shocked face as we all sweatdrop.

"Anway are you guys ready to meet my mom?" I ask.

They all nod.

I take the handles to the huge door and pull them open.

"Mom I'm home!" I yell.

**_End of Chapter Twelve_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

My voice echo's through the room and a mermaid that looked like an older version of Hitomi looks towards us.

"Hikari! Honey you're finally back!" She says as she gets up and swims over to us. She comes over and gives me a hug.

"M-mom I c-can't b-breathe." I choke out.

"O-oops sorry dear." She says as she lets go of me.

Everyone but Toshi sweatdrops as they think 'So this is where her strength comes from.'

"Oh! It looks like we have guest. . . WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" She screams as she shakes me like an angered toddler with a toy it their hand.

More sweatdrops appear on the back of their heads as they think 'Yup, definitely Hikari's mom.'

"THIS PLACE IS A MESS!! I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO TELL THE MAIDS TO CLEAN THE PLACE!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screams as she swims in rapid circles creating a mini whirlpool.

"M-mom calm down." I say as I try to grab her out of the mini whirlpool of red.

"I-it's okay you highness." Hanon says as she approaches my mom. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"Besides your place is cleaner then all of our palaces combined." Luchia adds in.

Our floors sparkle and light bounces of them, kinda like a light red mirror.

"O-oh. How sweet." My mom says. "Yes what can I do for you girls?"

"We'll just cut to the chase . . . WHY DOES HIKARI NEED TO COME BACK NOW?!" Hanon screams.

"Excuse me?" She asks confused.

"You can't just out of the blues call Hikari back. We haven't had NEARLY enough time together! AND WHAT ABOUT HER BOYFRIEND?!" Hanon screams waving her arms in the air.

"H-Hanon!" I say blushing madly.

"A BOYFRIEND?! Hikari, didn't Kasumi tell you?" My mom asks.

"Tell us what exactly?" I ask.

"That Prince-" She begins.

"OH MY GOSH!! HOW RUDE OF ME!! I HAVEN'T SHOWED YOU GUYS AROUND THE REALM YET!! COME ON GUYS!!" I say leading them out of the room in a long train of mermaid.

"I believe she took that rather well." My mom says to Toshi.

Toshi just nods.

"Well see you later Queen Haruka. WAIT UP YOU GUYS!!" She says making a mad dash out of the palace after the rest of us.

"Sigh. . . Hikari, if only you knew. I never meant for things to turn out like this. I'm sorry darling but this is for the good of us all." She says before she herself exits the

room and wanders the halls of our glorious palace.

_**End of Chapter Thirteen**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"Phew!" I say to myself when we're at least five miles away from the palace.

"HIKARI!!" Hanon screams as she and the rest of the girls collapse on the ground from exhaustion.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DRAGGED US AT LEAST FIVE MILES!! Now Explain. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" She says with that look a mother gives you that says 'tell me or else'

"W-well. . ." I start.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the plants.

"Uh. . ." I say as I feel a sudden shiver go up my spine. Then I see some sparkles in appear.

"HIKARI!!" I hear voices scream and out comes flying two figures.

"Here we go again." I say when I'm tackled to the ground.

"Hiya Hikari!" One says. She has dark skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with light brown streaks.

"Long time no see." The other says. She has dark skin also, marine colored eyes and dark brown hair with marine streaks.

"Nice to see you too." I say from under the dog pile.

"You guys! Get of Hikari!" Another voice says.

Out comes a mermaid with flowing silver hair.

"I'm sorry! I tried to stop them! But when they heard you came back and well, then there was just no stopping them. . . I'M SO SORRY!!" She says and bows.

"It's okay Sakura, but, you think you two could get off now?!" I say.

"OKAY!!" They say in union and are off in a millisecond.

"Now apologize to Hikari and act you age." Sakura says.

"We're sorry Hikari." One says.

"Yeah, so sorry." Says the other and they go into a depression state.

"Oh come on! I-it's okay you guys!" I say.

"YEA!!" They say and cling onto me.

"Oooh?! Who are they?" They ask pointing to everyone.

"Well-" I start.

"HI. KAR .I!!" A voice says and we turn to see Toshi with a depressing black aura around her.

"H-hiya Toshi." I say with a gulp and slowly back up.

"YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!!" She screams and then comes the water works.

"Oh hey Sakura! How long have you been here?" She asks and we all anime fall.

"Oh, for awhile now." She says.

"Hello! Mind explaining who's who?!" Hanon asks while the others just nod their heads in confusion.

"R-right. Okay then! This one here with the brown streaks is Yuki holder of the brown pearl." I say.

"Hello!" She says.

"This here," I say "is her twin sister Kasumi holder of the marine pearl. They're both thirteen."

"Hiya!" she says.

"And here is our last friend Sakura, holder of the silver pearl. She's the same age as me and Toshi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She says and bows.

"Now is there any reason for us to introduce ourselves?" Hanon asks.

"Oh no need we already know who you are! You're-" Sakura begins.

"NO NEED!!" Hanon says.

"We've kinda been through this a lot lately." Luchia says all of them sweet dropping.

"Okay-" I start to say.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Yuki says.

"IT'S KAREN AND NOEL!!" Kasumi yells and they let go of me and each cling onto either Karen or Noel.

"Uh. . ." Karen and Noel say in union with confused looks.

"We're twins too!" Yuki says.

"We love you guys! Of course Hikari's still our number one!" Kasumi says.

"Okay. . ." They say.

"Hey! Wait a second! Isn't you dolphin friend named Kasumi too?" Coco asks.

"Uh huh!" says Kasumi. "My real names Yumi but Kasumi is a name Hikari chose so now I go by Kasumi. They rhythm too!" she says.

We all sweatdrop.

"Say, do you guys have any icecream around here?" Seira asks.

"What is this icecream you speak of?" The twins ask in union.

Seira gets this look on her face of pure horror.

"Seira. . . calm down." Luchia says.

To late.

"WAAAH!! WHAT TYPE OF PLACE IS THIS?!" Seira screeches.

"Seira! WE'LL BE BACK HOME SOON!! SO JUST DEAL WITH IT FOR AWHILE!!" Luchia screams over her screeching.

"Sniff. . . okay. Will Luchia buy me some when we get back?" She asks all teary eyed.

"Sigh. . . okay." She says.

"Sana! Be quiet or they'll hear us!" We hear someone whisper scream behind the algae .

"Sigh. . . You've been found out so just come on out and no one gets hurt." I say.

"This is your fault!" A voice says and out comes a young version of Sakura.

"My fault?! I wouldn't have had to say something if you weren't laughing so hard!" Hitomi says.

"SANA/HITOMI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Me and Sakura yell.

"Well we were chasing after this giant squid-" The mini Sakura begins.

"The truth!" Sakura says.

"Sigh. . . we were bored so we saw you and decided to eavesdrop." She says.

"SANA!! Sorry everyone. This is my little sister Sana." says Sakura. "Sigh, she's such a handful."

"Oh whatever, why don't you cry me an ocean." She says.

"SANA!! And she also has one sour tongue." Sakura says with a sigh.

"Hitomi, why are you here?" I ask.

"I was playing with Sana and she wanted to come spy on you guys so I went with her, I'm sorry big sister." She says with a sad face and fake tears.

"Sigh. . . you're forgiven. Just don't do it again!" I say.

"Okay. Maybe we should all head back now." Hitomi says. "It's getting late."

"You're right. We'll see everyone tomorrow!" I say. As me and the girls start to swim back and Toshi, Sakura, Sana, Yuki and Kasumi swim back to their own kingdoms.

"Mom's already arranged a room for each of you so just follow the maids and they'll take you to your room. See you in the morning!" I say as I swim off.

"See you in the morning!" Everyone says as they each follow a maid in a different direction to her room.

"Sigh. . ." I say when I get to my room and close my door. "What a day."

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" A hear a deep voice say.

I turn around.

"YOU!!" I scream in fury.

The figure moves as fast as lightning and I'm suddenly pinned to the wall.

"Long time no see Hikari." He says.

_**End of Chapter Fourteen**_


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter Fifteen~

"Long time no see, Hikari." I heard the person say.

That voice! That evil deep voice was a voice I'd no anywhere.

"Let go of me Haru." I say through clenched teeth.

"Hey now. I don't think I like that tone you're using. Perhaps I'll have to teach you some discipline." He says as at the speed of light he pins me on my bed and hovers over me.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!!" I scream at him thrashing against his hold on me.

"I don't think I will. You need to be taught some discipline my lovely fiancé." I he says into my ear.

I can feel my eyes widen to the size of saucers as I scream "FIANCE?!!!" at the top of lungs and use my tail to send him soaring across the room until he crashes into a wall. I swim over to him and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!" I demand, my eyes flashing with fury.

He chuckles and then I feel a bolt of electricity flow through my body.

"AHHH!!!" I scream and drop him immediately.

In a few seconds everything's reversed and I'm once again pinned against the wall.

"It's very simple Hikari dear." He says using the hand that wasn't holding my arms to lift my chin to force me look at him, "It was decided that in a month we'd launch an attack on your kingdom. Your mother, in order to protect your kingdom from our hostile takeover, has proposed you as an offering. In return for not attacking your kingdom, I'd get you my dear." He says and smirks a smirk I'd learned to hate over the years.

I just stared at him in horror.

He just laughs and leans in. I close my eyes, just waiting for his foul lips to meet mine when my door is slammed down and in swims a frantic Hanon.

"HIKARI?!! WHAT'S WRONG?!! I HEARD YOU- YOU!!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" She screams at Haru and swims over and launches a tail slap at him. He blocks it as if it was nothing and laughs as he leaps away. "Until next time my dear Hikari." He says.

A whirlpool appears around him and when the whirlpool disappeared, he was gone.

"Hikari, what just happened?" Hanon asks me. "Hikari?" She asks again turning to me.

"HIKARI!!!" She screams and swims to my side.

I was shaking and tears ran down my face.

"HIKARI!!!" I could hear Hanon screaming as I felt her shake me, "HIKARI TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!!" She yells.

I just continue to tremble, my eyes blurry from my tears.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" She screams and slaps me.

I jolt and look at her. Then I lunge at her.

"Hanon!" I scream shaking in her arms.

"Shh, Hikari, What's wrong? What happened?" She asks me in a shushing voice.

"That monster! Hanon I HATE THAT MONSTER!!!" I yell and begin to cry harder.

Hanon just hugs me tight and lets me cry.

A few minutes later my tears were gone and we were sitting on my bed, Hanon eagerly waiting to hear my tale.

I sigh and begin.

"Long ago before I was born my mother was to marry Takashi, Haru's father. He was king of a clan of evil warriors whose quest was total domination of our underwater realm starting with the red kingdom. To protect our kingdom my mother was chosen to marry Takashi, to bring peace. But then she met my father. He was nothing more than a commoner among the merfolks, but he was the best thing that ever happened to her. They started to date secretly and then slowly fell in love, and then a year later, I was born. For a few month we lived together as a happy family. But then my father was discovered and that's when he was taken away, never seen again. Takashi was furious at my mother for cheating on him like that and vowed to have his revenge and disappeared. Then years later he returned. Along with him he brought Haru who at the time was nine while I was seven. He hoped that we'd grow up to be friends and bring peace.

It was one night I discovered his plan. I was just strolling along the palace one fateful evening and came across Takashi and Haru who were oddly awake and talking in whispers. It looked very suspicious so I decided to investigate.

"Haru my son. I have a mission for you." He told him, "You are to make that girl fall in love with you. Then when you finally reach the right age you two will marry and we will finally have control of this kingdom, which is what we need in order to launch our plan to take over this realm. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." He said.

It was pure horror, that evil man and his plan. But I never said a thing.

Takashi's plan started to work but in total reversal. It was Haru who was falling in love with me. But I would've never been able to return his feelings because I had already fallen in love with Kenchii. At first I tried to be nice and told him I only liked him as a friend, but he never gave up and it just became a daily annoyance. As we grew older though, he started being more persistent and perverted. At one point when I was ten and he was twelve he took it too far.

"W-what are you doing Haru?" I said my voice shaking.

He had pinned me to a wall and looking at me strangely. He didn't say anything, just smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

I wasn't anything like when I had kissed Kenchii. Unlike the soft sweet kiss me and Kenchii had shared his was hard and rough and I didn't like it. Finally I came back to my senses.

"NO!!!" I screamed and slapped him away.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!! I TOLD YOU WE COULD NEVER BE MORE THAN FRIENDS!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE AND YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO CHANGE THAT!!!" I screamed at him.

"And who might that be." He asked.

I blushed and don't say anything.

"Oh pu- lease. You're in love with a pathetic human?! Well I should've saw that coming." He says and laughs, "Don't worry about a thing Hikari dear. I'll be back for you, you can be sure of that." He said as he walked off.

He and his clan disappeared for years. And now, he's returned. It's time repeating itself." I say finishing with a depressed sigh.

"Oh Hikari it's okay." Hanon says giving me a hug.

I hug her back wondering what on earth I was going to do.

"Well I'm going back to bed so I'll see you in the morning." Hanon says as she swims to the door. "And tomorrow we are so having a talk with your mother."

"I wouldn't call it a talk." I say as I feel my body shaking from anger. My mother had a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

I had almost fallen asleep when I woke up in a jolt.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I FORGOT TO TELL KENCHII I WAS LEAVING!!!" I say banging my head on the wall and swimming around in circles creating a mini whirlpool of red.

"NOW I'M TURNING INTO MY MOTHER!!!" I scream as I collapsed on my bed.

"Oooh! Who's Kenchii?" I hear a voice ask from behind me.

"AHH!!!" I scream and fall of my bed.

The owner of the voice fell onto their back from laughing so hard.

"HITOMI!!!" I scream at her, "What in the name of all the fish in the realm are you doing up so late?! More importantly, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!" I ask her.

"I saw Haru so I followed him." She says casually, "Man I can't stand him!"

She hated him just as much as I did. I had taught her well.

"Hitomi, go back to bed, I'm fine." I tell her feeling myself calm down.

"But I want to know about this Kenchii! Is he your _boyfriend_?!" She asks me and gave me a mocking grin.

I turn crimson.

"Yes actually he is." I tell her and she falls over anime style.

"And you didn't tell your only sister?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED GUYS!!!" She exclaims.

"Usually I do. But I learned while I was away that yes most guys are perverts but it's just Haru who I hate." I tell her.

"Oh. So what's he look like? Is he cute? How olds he?"

"Tall, Dark blue hair and eyes. Yes I guess he's cute." I say blushing slightly, "and he's seventeen. Oh and guess what! He's the guy from my childhood." I tell her.

I see her eyes widen.

"Whoa! I want to meet a cute guy and fall in love!" She whines and makes a pouty face.

I laugh, "Don't worry. You'll meet someone. Just be patient and learn to trust people." I tell her.

"Oh. Okay. Bye!" She says and swims off.

"Wait a sec! Get your tailfin back over here right now!" I yell at her seconds before she's out my door.

She sulks back over and plops herself on my bed already assuming what's coming.

"Now I'm very disappointed on how rude you were to Luchia." I tell her.

"But it's her fault you weren't chosen as one of the main seven!" she tells me. "You should be-"

"Hitomi enough!" I say, "I love the way we live. If I was one of the main seven then we wouldn't live here. I never would've met Toshi or Yuki or Kasumi or even Sakura. And you, you wouldn't have met Sana. We should thank her for the wonderful life we have now." I tell her watching her face frown in an ashamed manner.

"Okay." She says.

"Now tomorrow I want you to apologize to luchia and start being nicer okay?" I ask her.

"Okay." She agrees.

"Good. Now off to bed you go." I tell her shooing her away, "I love you Hitomi, sweet dreams."

"I love you too big sis. Night." She says as she disappears out the door.

That had went well. I had to get a good sleep because in the morning my mother had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

~End of Chapter Fifteen~


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter Sixteen~

"MOM!!!" I screamed slamming the doors open and swimming in at a fast speed, "WHAT DOES THE JERK MEAN BY FIANCE?!!"

The rest of the girls swim in and stand besides me.

"Hikari it's the only way. We need to protect the kingdom. Do you want them to rule the sea?"

"How is me marrying him gonna help! He still gets the kingdom anyway and then he'll still gain control over the sea!" I exclaim.

My mom looks into space for a moment.

"Oh dear you're right." She says and we all anime fall.

"THEN CALL OFF THE ENGAGEMENT!!!" I scream.

"Sweetie it's too late." She tells me.

"Then we stand and fight!" Hanon says swimming up besides me, "You can't just let her marry someone without love. How did you feel?!"

This hits a nerve on my mother. I see something flash in her eyes.

"You know. You're right. Hikari, I'm so glad you've made such great friends. I'll figure something out, don't worry." She tells me looking at all of my new friends, "If worst comes to worst, as Hanon said we'll need to fight."

"We're all ready!" Luchia says.

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees.

"Then there's no doubt that we can't pull this off. For now sweetie I want you to take you friends and the rest of the princesses back to the human world. It's safe there. I'll contact you somehow when I can figure this whole thing out."

"Okay. Thanks. . . mom. I love you." I tell her before we we're out of sight.

"I love you too sweetie!" she yells out, "More than you'll ever be able to know." She adds.

"YAY!!! TRIP WITH HIKARI!!!" Kasumi and Yuki squeal as we get ready for the journey to the surface world.

"You two better behave! We don't want to cause trouble for Hikari." Sakura says.

"Don't worry so much Sakura. They'll be good. Wont you?" I ask them.

"For Hikari, anything! We promise!" they say in union as we all sweatdrop.

"We're getting closer!" I say as I see the end to the portal ahead of us. "Brace yourselves!" I tell them.

We leap out of the portal and once again me and Toshi are the only ones who have a graceful landing while once again everyone else lands in the familiar heap of mermaids.

"Oww." They moan.

"Again! Again!" the twins yell getting up.

We all sweatdrop.

"On the way back okay." I tell them.

"Okay." They agree looking around.

"Let's go. Not much further." I tell them.

"And here we are!" I tell them as we surface.

The others surface not long after.

"Wooow!" the twins say as they look at the buildings and the lights.

"It's so small." Sakura says.

"Yeah I guess it is." I say remembering they have never left the realm before.

"Why do these humans have so such small castles?" Yuki asks.

"And so many in one place?" Kasumi adds.

"Well you see these aren't castles. They're called houses and this is a town. The humans have a . . . unique way of life." I tell them.

"Ooooh." They all say.

"We'll enough chit chat time for bed." Hanon says as she starts swimming to shore with the rest of us swimming after.

As we arrive on land we all switch into our human forms.

Our three new companions study there new forms.

Sakura's silver hair turns a shade of blonde that was almost as pale as snow and stops at her shoulders while her silver eyes turn pale blue. Instead of her mermaid attire she wears a dark gray skirt and a light blue tank.

Kasumi's marine streaks disappear while her hair stops at her hips. Her marine eyes switch to a more normal shade of blue and a baby blue sundress appears on her.

Lastly Yuki's streaks disappear and her hair stops at her ears. Her eyes turn a darker shade of brown on she wears a pair of tan shorts and a brown tank.

"We'll off we go!" Hanon says as we all go our separate ways. Lina returning to her apartment, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira going off to wherever they go and me and the girls towards pearl bath.

"Watch out." We warn them as we head towards the door.

"I've been expecting you-" Taki says swinging the door open right on que.

"TAKI!!!" Nikora says eyes of fire and a bonfire in the backround.

"Fine! Fine!" she says as walks away and disappears behind her door. One can only wonder what she does all day alone in her little closet.

I look at our new friends and I see them with eyes as large as they could go and billions of sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"Don't even ask." Toshi says and they nod their heads up and down in a freaked out manner.

"Hanon. . ." I say.

"Don't say it!" she says as she holds her hand up and groans. Another morning + new mermaids + getting up early = 1 unhappy Hanon.

The next morning after practically having to drag Hanon out of bed. She finally agreed when I reminded her it was Friday so she could sleep in all day tomorrow. So when we got to the school we registered the three of them and all that stuff.

"These outfits are so cute!" The Kasumi squeal and twirls while Sakura plays with her skirt.

"I don't know. Aren't these. . . a little short?" she asks.

"It's fine Sakura. But if it bugs you so much we can get you a boys uniform.

"Oh no! That's very improper for a lady!" she says, "Um, no offense Lina, Yuki."

"None taken." Lina says clearly not offened.

"How can you stand those. . . skirts?!" Yuki questioned her sister.

"Their fun! See!" she says and twirls.

"How we're related I'll never get." Yuki says, "But the skirt looks great on you Sakura!"

"W-well if you insist." She says.

So pretty much we spend most of the morning touring the school. Somehow they managed to get through the torture of the day.

"That was torture!" They exclaimed.

"But I did enjoy. . . gym I believe it was called?" Yuki says as we all have a flashback of how during dodgeball she almost knocked out half the male population when one of them hit her.

"I actually enjoyed, history I believe it was called? These humans have such an intresting past." Sakura stated.

"I just liked wearing this cute outfit!" Kasumi says and twirls around.

"Hikari? HIKARI!!!" A voice yells as we turn and see Kenchii run up to us.

"Who's that?" Yuki asks.

"He's cute!" Kasumi adds.

"Where on earth have you been?! I've been worried sick!" he yells at me, "You couldn't have called or something?!"

"I'm sorry. I had some urgent business back home." I say.

I see him run his hand through his hair and say something silently to himself, sounds like he was telling himself to breathe in and out. Finally he sighs and I blush as he hugs me.

"Whatever just don't do it again." He says.

"AWW!!!" I hear everyone say.

He looks up.

"New people again?!" He says in disbelief.

"Yup! Allow me to introduce you to Sakura, Yuki and Kasumi." I say, "And this is Kenchii, my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?!!" the three of them scream and almost make half the human population go deaf.

The twins walk up to him and circle him, hmming as they inspect him while Kenchii just stands there confused with a freaked out look,

"You'll do." They say looking up at him.

"But if you dare." Yuki says.

"Hurt our Hikari." Kasumi says.

"WE'LL KILL YOU!!!" they scream at him and he almost falls over.

"R-right. Nothing to worry about there though." He says and grabs me by the waist, "We're totally in love so it's all good!"

I swear I could feel my mouth hit the floor as my face turns a familiar shade of crimson.

"I-idiot! Don't say things like that!" I yell and try to get him to let go.

"Why? It's true."

"Idiot." I mumbled.

"You know you love me." He said and kissed me on the lips.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!" I screech as he laughs.

"Why not?! We've kissed twice now? Or do you want to move on to stage two?"

"PERVERT!!!" I screech at him.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow! We haven't gone out once since we got together!" he says completely ignoring my outburst.

"Pick you up at twelve tomorrow!" he says over his shoulder as he walks away.

"W-wait a minute!" I cry out.

"Oh. My. GOSH!!! WE NEED TO GET YOU AN OUTFIT FOR YOUR DATE TOMMOROW!!!" Hanon screams.

"You don't mean!" I said in horror.

"TO THE MALL!!!" Hanon exclaimed as she dragged me to the mall at super speed.

I'll never know what I missed that day while I was forced to try on various outfits.

~End of Chapter Sixteen~


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter Seventeen~

"Hikari." A voice whispers into my ear. A voice that made my skin crawl.

I swirled around to face the last person I'd ever want to see.

"Haru!" I say through clenched teeth.

"You'll never be able to escape. You will be mine!" he says before letting lose a crackling laugh as he disappeared into the darkness.

I woke up in a jolt. My eyes wide and my face drenching with sweat as I took in my surroundings.

"I-it was just a d-dream." I say before I slowly drift off to sleep. This time having pleasant dreams. That is until it's ruined with hundreds of Hanon heads swirling around my head screaming "Try this on!", "No this!" until eventually I was being buried alive under a mountain of clothe.

A few hour after I woke up and groaned as I made my way down the stairs to the breakfast table.

"OH MY GOSH HIKARI YOU LOOK AWFUL!!!" Hanon screeched.

"Thanks." I mumble as I take a seat at the table and pour myself some cereal.

"Hikari." Yuki asks.

"Are you?" Kasumi adds.

"Alright?" the finish in union.

"I'm fine I assure them."

"You don't look to well." Sakura adds with a slight bit of concern.

"Yawn. . . I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep." I assure them.

"Aww! You're excited about your big date aren't you?!" Hanon says and squeals like a fangirl.

I sweatdrop as I stop in mid bite.

"We'll don't worry I'll have you fixed up in no time!" she assures me, "To the bathroom!" she announces with stars in her eyes as she zooms me up the stairs.

"MY BREAKFAST!!!" I wail.

A few hours later the doorbell rings.

"We'll get it!" the twins say as they rush to the door. There Kenchii stood dressed in black shirt button down shirt and dark jeans.

He sweatdrops when he sees the twins drooling.

"Uh. . . Is Hikari ready?" he asks.

"Yup!" Hanon says in a sing song voice and skips down the stairs.

"Presenting Hikari!" Hanon says pointing to the stair way.

Everyone sweatdrops when I don't appear.

"I am _not_ coming out!" I scream.

"Just one moment." She tells Kenchii before she speed dashes up the stairs.

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!!!" She screams and pulls me out by force.

I feel myself blush when I see him look me over. I was wearing a dark red _low_cut blouse along with a black _mini_skirt and shiny black stilettos. My bangs we're pulled to the side and held by a red rose barrette. And unfortunately I wasn't allowed to leave until Hanon could apply makeup and we eventually compromised on some mascara a bit of shimmery eye shadow and some lip gloss.

I somehow turn and even darker shade as I made my ways down the stairs and heard him give wolf whistle.

'Phew! Made it down the stairs in one piece.' I think to myself as approach my boyfriend. My boyfriend, I kinda like how that sounds.

"Spoke to soon." I say as I fell myself stumble.

"Gotcha!" he says wrapping an arm around my waist and stopping me before I hit the ground.

"T-thanks." I mumble wondering if I had invented yet another shade of red.

We both sweatdrop when we see the twins give him a death look like they were about to devour him. Just picture Sakura holding back two attacking twins with leashes and replace their faces with the faces of pitbulls and you pretty much have what we were seeing right now.

"We're gonna go now. . ." I said grabbing a sweatshirt.

"Hikari. PUT THE SWEATSHIRT DOWN!!!" She screeched.

"RUN!!!" I screamed dragging my boyfriend away and somehow making it down the block without tripping in two inch stilletos.

"Phew!" I say breathing a sigh of relief as we rest each with a hand on the wall as we caught our breathe.

"You never. . . huff. . . leave me. . . bored." Kenchii says with a weak laugh.

"Shut up." I mumbled, "So where are we going?" I ask.

"Well there's this new restaurant I heard about." He says, 'La Amore' I believe it was called. It's for couples!" He says with a face.

"No." I say.

"Aww why not?" he says giving me the puppy face.

"I've heard about that place. It's way too expensive. I mean they charge you for water for goodness sake!" I exclaim.

"So what? I'm the one paying." He points out holding a finger up and smiling.

"There's noway- AAH!!!" I scream when I feel him pick me up bridal style.

"Off we go then!" he says carrying me away.

"W-wait Kenchii PUT ME DOWN!!!" I scream as I squirm.

It was like that the whole way to the restaurant. Me squirming with useless attempts, and him just smiling at me like he didn't notice anything. I was positive that I had invited yet another shade of red by now with all the stares we were getting.

"Would you put me down already?!" I ask him.

"Why?" he asks stopping and bringing his face close to mine, a little to close.

"Would you quite doing that?!" I hiss at him covering my face with my hands.

"Doing what?" he asks moving in closer until I can literally feel his breath on my cheek.

"That! How many shades of red do you want me to invent in under fifteen minutes?!"

"Okay! Okay!" He says backing off and putting me down.

"Thank you!" I say thanking the heavens.

"Come on. Where almost there." He says grabbing my wrist and dragging me along. I just groan and allow him to drag me alone.

A few minutes later we reach the restaurant and everyone looked up. All the girls seemed to be checking Kenchii out and oddly that was bugging me. Not to mention I wasn't he wasn't the only being checked out as I saw the other half of the place, the male side check me out and some of them letting their eyes linger where I would rather not have them look. Curse Hanon and her lowcut shirts and miniskirts of doom! He puts his arm around me in almost a protective like way and we approach the front desk.

"Table for two." He said not even having to say that as I saw the restaurant really was set up for couples and I saw a lot of them making out.

"Sure things. Right this way." The waitress says winking and leading us to a table.

"Let me know if there's _anything_ I can get you." She says aiming her words mostly towards Kenchii and gives him another wink before she walks off.

I start gripping the table which leaves a little bit of an indent and also doesn't go unnoticed by Kenchii.

"Jealous?" he asks in a teasing manner.

"Who me? Of course not." I say.

Suddenly our waiter appears and fills our glasses.

"I'm Ryuu and I'll be your server. Is there anything I can get you?" he asks in a flirtatious way this time towards me.

Suddenly we hear a crack and turn to see Kenchii's hand wet with ice water and broken glass on the table.

"Yes actually. A new glass." He says with smile that could kill.

"R-right away s-sir!" They guy says with a gulp before rushing off.

"Jealous much?" I ask him in a teasing manner.

He looks at me for a moment.

"Of course I am. You're my girlfriend. He says putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Would you quite doing that!" I say trying to push him away, "We're in a public place!"

"So?" he says, "it's a couples restaurant. See." He says pointing to all the couples and certain ones that were certainly enjoying themselves.

"Yeah but-" I start.

"All I want is a kiss." He says, "after all we hook up and then you leave for three days without telling me anything."

I sigh and peck him on the lips.

"That's it?" he says in a pouty manner.

"P-pervert!" I yell at him.

"You know you love it!" He points out.

"We'll you're right about that." I agree and laugh when he almost falls out of the booth.

"Huh?!" he asks in disbelief.

"We'll you're just so hot. How can I not love it? I love everything about you." I say in a flirty way.

"HUH?!!" he says about to go into a state of shock and I almost fall on the floor from laughing so hard. The guy was actually blushing.

"Just kidding!" I say between gasp.

"You-" he starts.

"Here you go sir." The waiter says and gulps when Kenchii turns towards him with the face of a snake.

"May I t-take you order?" the guy asks hesitantly.

Suddenly Kenchii looks at me with the face of revenge. It said 'two can play at that game.'

"Yes we'll have a plate of spagatii! And the cheesecake."

I feel my mouth drop. Was he crazy?! That was the most expensive thing on the menu. 175 yen a slice!

"Okay that's it-" I say standing up.

"GAAH!!!" I scream as him pulls me back down again.

"You're not going anywhere." He says, and he meant it.

"Tell me when its over!" I groan.

Well the rest of the date went just swimmingly! Please note that I am BEING SARCASTIC!!! Of course he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Say ahh!" he says trying to fed me.

"I am fifteen years old! I know how to fed myself-"

"Okay that wasn't ah but close enough!" he said.

"I hope you know I will kill you-"

"That's a good girl! Eat up!" he says smiling and definitely enjoying himself.

I swore to myself he would pay!

"We are NEVER going to a restaurant again!" I swore as we walked along the beach.

"Aww why not! I had fun." He says pouting.

"I could see that!" I scream at him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks.

"YES!!!" I screech and regret it when he goes to a corner and starts tracing imaginary circles in the sand.

"Uh Kenchii. I'm sorry. I'm not mad. Just frustrated- GAH!!" I scream.

He made a speedy recovery and ran up to me and hugged me.

"FORGIVE ME HIKARI!!!" He wails.

"Okay, okay, OKAY ALREADY LET GO OF ME!!!" I scream.

"Yay." he screams and starts bowing to the ocean tides honoring the heavens.

"Sigh. . . You're impossible."

"Yup!" he says.

I just sigh.

"Huh?" I ask as he picks me up.

"Away you go!" he says and throws me into the water.

"GAHH!!!" I scream before I plop into the water.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!!" I scream at him when I resurface.

"Huh? Kenchii? Where'd you go?" I say looking around.

"AHH!!!" I scream when arms appear around me.

"That's better." He says.

"Huh?" I ask really confused. Was this guy only in love with my mermaid self who really was me but the human me was still me sorta. Now I was just making myself dizzy.

"The way you looked was driving me insane." He says.

"You looked very hot but it wasn't you. And the attention you were attracting, you're mine, none of them can have you." He tells me and his grip around me tightens.

I was glad my back was facing him. Yes I was probably turning my brightest shade yet but my eyes were also starting to water.

One of my tears fell and this is noticed by him.

"I'm sorry! Am I squeezing you to hard?!" he asks in concern and turns me to face him.

I look at him before I reach up and kiss him.

'I love you' I think knowing he heard me even though no words were spoken.

Kissing him, being with him, as long as I was with him my terrors of Haru were forgotten.

'Kenchii I love you. . .'

~End of Chapter Seventeen~


End file.
